


Para-noir

by AlcoSiri



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: I'd fuck you to fuck you overI'd fuck you until I find someone betterAnd fuck you in secretI'd fuck you because I can't rememberIf I'd already fucked you, beforeI'd fuck you out of boredomI'd fuck you because I can't feel anything, anyways.Marilyn Manson, Para-noir
Relationships: Aoi/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается тангалунгу и красношапочному золотому шалашнику.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't do it with you, I'll do it to you  
> I hope this hook gets caught in your mouth  
> I won't do it with you, I'll do it to you  
> Don't say no, just say now  
> Marilyn Manson, Ka-boom Ka-boom

Переведя взгляд на часы, Юу недовольно цокнул языком и потёр пальцами переносицу. Он не заметил, что пролетело три часа. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он прикусил кончик ручки и снова перевёл взгляд на монитор. Данные не сходились, и он уже перепроверил все отчёты, чтобы убедиться – ошибку допустил не он. Это означало одно – вся его работа последних нескольких дней оказалась бессмысленной. И ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать обновлённых данных.

Щёлкнув на вкладку с почтой, Юу раздражённо бросил ручку на стол и принялся за письмо. В такие моменты он был рад, что никто не ждал его дома. Хотя, конечно, в другое время это вызывало больше негативных мыслей и грусти. В этот момент дверь в его кабинет открылась. Юу, даже не поднимая голову, по стуку каблуков и походке определил, кто это. Он не оторвался от письма и в тот момент, когда девушка обошла вокруг его стола и опёрлась на спинку кресла, заглядывая в экран.

– Ого, кто посмел вызвать гнев босса? – в её голосе слышалось любопытство и удовольствие. Юу на это лишь хмыкнул и качнул головой, показывая, что его не стоит отвлекать. Закончив, он откинулся назад и перечитал текст перед тем как отправить.

– Между прочим, косяк твоих ребят. В последнее время ты слишком добра к ним, госпожа Кавамуро, – он поднял голову и попытался изобразить строгость, но не выдержал под хитрым насмешливым взглядом и сам улыбнулся. Кавамуро Нао была руководителем маркетингового и пиар-отделов, держала своих подчиненных в строгости, но при этом никому не позволяла до них докапываться.

– Ты уверен?

– Да, я перепроверил несколько раз. В их отчётах есть ошибка, – Юу прикрыл глаза, когда Нао вздохнула и наклонилась ближе. Теперь она перечитала письмо внимательнее. Длинные тонкие пальцы скользнули по его плечам.

– К утру понедельника они всё исправят, – в её голосе послышалась категоричность, и Юу подумал, что пара потерянных вечеров – ничто в сравнении с предстоящими выходными для её сотрудников. – Отправляй. Но мы договаривались, что если ошибка у моих ребят, ты должен предупредить сначала меня.

– Видимо, мне не стоит спорить? – Юу фыркнул, почувствовав, как ногти сильнее необходимого сжались у него на плечах. Нао засмеялась и отпустила его.

– Перестань делать из меня чудовище. Я предлагаю компромисс. Мой отдел исправит ошибку, а я в качестве компенсации угощу тебя парой бокалов пива или коктейлей. Как ты на это смотришь?

– И никаких детских игрушек? – Юу хмыкнул.

– Даже никаких взрослых игрушек.

– Тогда в чем подвох? Даже твои миротворческие акции преследуют свои цели.

– Ты невероятный зануда, – она выпрямилась и подошла к столу, присев на край и скрестив руки на груди. – Я просто хочу выбраться куда-нибудь и выпить. Я бы с удовольствием затащила тебя на выходных на форум по рекламе, но я же не монстр. Поэтому сходим посмотреть на красивые картины в одну галерею… У меня друг занимался её организацией, и я обещала заглянуть. А потом выпьем.

– Как благородно с твоей стороны. То есть я должен отпугнуть от тебя назойливого и желающего твоего внимания несчастного?

– Наоборот, ты будешь там для того, чтобы этот придурок увидел – я заинтересована в нём, пусть даже рядом вьётся такой красавчик как ты.

– Он настолько хорош? – Юу попытался изобразить удивление.

– Более чем. Тебе бы тоже понравился, но я не собираюсь делиться. Я скину тебе, куда ехать. Поэтому будь солнышком, перестань тратить время здесь и посмотри, как добраться до места. Ведь ты на машине сегодня?

– Ты коварная и ужасная. Но не буду кокетничать, мысли о хорошем алкоголе сделали так, что я больше не злюсь и готов смириться с чужими ошибками.

– Вот и умница. Я раздам задания и буду собираться.

Изобразив очаровательную улыбку, Нао отстранилась от стола и вышла из его кабинета. На закрывшейся за ней двери висел постер будущих игрушек, и встретившись взглядом с плюшевым уродливым зверьком, Юу устало прикрыл глаза рукой. В сфере детских товаров он работал не так давно, но это было испытанием для его нервов. Гораздо большим, чем конкуренция в других сферах. Впрочем, его делом был анализ стратегии и просчёт оптимального пути развития компании. Это для Нао и её отдела было головной болью продумывать новые рекламные кампании и брать на себя риски.

Но, надо отдать им должное, они достаточно быстро сработались с Юу, который стал новым управляющим по развитию бизнеса. С Нао они вообще стали очень близки и подружились. Иногда Юу жалел, что совершенно не воспринимал женщин как возможных партнёров, ведь во всём остальном она была для него идеальна.

Юу отвёл взгляд от плаката и начал собираться. Проверив заряд на телефоне, он подумал пару секунд, прежде чем снял с себя галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Лишние формальности точно не помогут расслабиться. Когда он уже собирался выключать компьютер, на почту прилетело письмо с информацией по выставке. Нао была в своём репертуаре по выбору развлечений, но, с другой стороны, его делом было помаячить рядом и дождаться бара.

Когда он спустился на автостоянку, Нао уже ждала там. Судя по всему, готовилась она к этому вечеру заранее, потому что вместо строгой блузки и юбки-карандаша на ней было короткое коктейльное платье с открытыми плечами.

– Я точно не помешаю твоей охоте? – Юу подошёл ближе и окинул её взглядом. Смотреть на Нао было одно удовольствие. Она упёрла руку в бедро и картинно вскинула голову, поправив волосы. На своих высоченных каблуках она была даже немного выше него, но держалась на них уверенно.

– Считай, что я запасливая, и в случае неудачи у меня останешься ты. Так что в твоих же интересах быть паинькой. Поехали уже.

– Как скажешь, госпожа, – он фыркнул. Сев на водительское место и дождавшись, пока Нао устроится рядом, он убрал галстук в бардачок и покосился на часы: – Ты сильно расстроишься, если я предложу сначала быстро перекусить где-нибудь?

– Если это будет по дороге и не долго, я только обрадуюсь. Отвратительный день.

* * *

У Юу были достаточно натянутые отношения со сферой искусств. Он не понимал, как можно часами с умным видом ходить между картин и рассуждать о том, какой в них вложен смысл. Гораздо проще ему было почитать мнения профессионалов об этом. Или узнать у Нао – она как раз такие вещи любила и разбиралась в них. Юу оставалось только ходить рядом и изображать заинтересованность, но воспринимать информацию о картинах он был не в состоянии. Перед выставкой они заехали в небольшую круглосуточную лапшичную, и теперь Юу чувствовал себя сонным и ленивым. Если бы не обещание, данное Нао, он с удовольствием поехал бы домой.

– А после написания этой картины художник осознал, что на него никто не обращает внимания, и взял топор. Говорят, он убил и расчленил членов своей семьи и близких друзей.

– Что? – Юу растерянно перевел взгляд на Нао. Она ехидно улыбалась и смотрела на него с иронией.

– О, ты наконец меня услышал. Я для кого здесь столько распинаюсь и стараюсь повысить уровень образования? – она хмыкнула. – Хотя последние минут двадцать я пересказывала тебе сюжет одной манги, которую читала в школе, а ты даже не заметил.

– Эй, я просто заслушался. Здесь столько всего интересного, что у меня глаза разбегаются.

– Широяма, если бы я с тобой встречалась, в этот момент ты бы сильно пожалел о своих словах.

– Видишь, как мне повезло? – Юу собрался и позволил себе улыбку. – Как я могу искупить свою вину?

– Думаю, бокал шампанского поможет мне забыть о твоём проколе, – Нао огляделась по сторонам, и на секунду у неё на губах появилась хищная улыбка: – А я пойду и поздороваюсь с тем человеком, чьи работы ты здесь видишь. Пусть даже не все в состоянии оценить творческие порывы.

– Да-да, я понял. Не буду мешать развлекаться. Просто дай знать, когда мой выход.

Юу проследил за тем, как Нао со скучающим видом ходила между картин, пока «случайно» не оказалась рядом с небольшой компанией. Изобразив изумление, она улыбнулась одному из мужчин и, подойдя ближе, заговорила с ним. Она была права – Юу по достоинству оценил её выбор. Он с интересом изучал объект охоты Нао – примерно одного роста с ним самим. Мужчина словно постарался выглядеть максимально скромно на собственной выставке. Узкие джинсы, тонкая футболка и небрежно накинутый пиджак не скрывали спортивной фигуры – он явно достаточно много времени проводил в спортзале. Юу обратил внимание на то, как искренне и открыто тот улыбнулся при виде Нао, как посмотрел на неё. А у Юу в голове на секунду промелькнул образ того, как можно было бы сжать пальцы в светлых волосах и поцеловать.

Тряхнув головой, он отвернулся. Определенно, нужно было больше думать о себе и личной жизни, а не о работе. В его возрасте и при его статусе так засматриваться было неприлично. Юу решил, что у него есть время, и он мог позволить себе покурить и проветрить голову. Выйдя на улицу, он достал сигареты и зажигалку. В голову снова полезли непрошенные мысли, что если бы он не был один, такого точно не случилось. И он так погрузился в них, что не сразу заметил, что бессмысленно щёлкал колесиком зажигалки.

– Кажется, у вас проблемы, – рядом раздался низкий вкрадчивый голос. – Я могу помочь.

Он поднял взгляд как раз в тот момент, когда незнакомец протянул ему зажигалку.

– Спасибо, – Юу задержал взгляд на пальцах, и ему показалось, что прикосновение длилось дольше необходимого. Он не слишком вглядывался в толпу, когда ходил по залу вместе с Нао, но вряд ли бы пропустил такого человека. Если сам Юу был в тёмно-синем костюме, соответствующем правилам компании, то выручивший его мужчина выглядел так, будто для него не существовало никаких рамок. Рассмотреть, какой именно узор был на брюках и пиджаке, в сумерках было сложно, и Юу задержал взгляд на тёмно-фиолетовой рубашке.

– Иногда подобные мероприятия бывают слишком… скучными. Я не удивлён, что вы решили ненадолго сбежать, – мужчина продолжил говорить, и от его голоса по спине пробежали мурашки. Юу смотрел, как чувственные губы изгибались в насмешливой улыбке, и это очень походило на то, как вела себя Нао.

– Сейчас я не думаю, что многое потерял, дав себе передышку, – Юу сказал прежде, чем смог обдумать. Осознав, что он всё ещё держит в руках чужую зажигалку, протянул её обратно. Снова слишком долгое прикосновение, и Юу ощутил, насколько нежная кожа у его спасителя.

– Я могу принять это на свой счёт?

Если Юу считал, что порой ведёт себя слишком нагло, в этот момент он прочувствовал, что такое настоящая наглость. И, чёрт возьми, ему это нравилось. Он не планировал, что в этот вечер у него будет что-то, кроме роли сопровождающего Нао, но такое отступление от плана ему было по душе.

– Да, если на этом всё не закончится, – Юу улыбнулся, почувствовав себя более уверенно. Ситуация уже больше походила на то, к чему он привык. И с этим можно было работать.

– А твоя спутница не будет против? – мужчина с хитрой улыбкой кивнул на здание галереи, показав, что увидел его ещё там. И тут же протянул руку: – Матсумото Таканори.

– Широяма Юу. Я уверен, что у неё всё под контролем. Но мне придётся предупредить её, если я соберусь уходить.

– А ты соберёшься? – Таканори начал веселиться и посмотрел с таким вызовом, что от этого по загривку пробежал холодок. Юу не помнил, чтобы после окончания университета с кем-либо настолько откровенно и быстро начинал флиртовать. Да ещё и в такой неподходящей обстановке.

– Если у тебя нет других планов, то да, – Юу пожал плечами и, затянувшись, посмотрел на часы: – Если ты дашь мне десять минут предупредить мою… спутницу, что я её покину, я с удовольствием проведу этот вечер с тобой.

– Давай. Но, знаешь, если бы я не был собой, то подумал, что ты ищешь повод сбежать, – Таканори хмыкнул и демонстративно достал ещё одну сигарету, показав этим, что будет ждать.

Юу чувствовал себя малолетним идиотом и преступником одновременно. У него бешено стучало сердце и пылало лицо, когда он возвращался в галерею и в толпе искал взглядом Нао. Он очень давно не совершал ничего настолько же бездумного и не мог до конца поверить, что это действительно происходило с ним.

Прежде, чем подойти к Нао и её избраннику, Юу вспомнил про обещанное шампанское и что ему нужно отыграть свою роль. Оглядевшись, он нашёл столик с закусками для гостей, и подхватив оттуда бокал с шампанским, пошёл к Нао.

– Прости, что заставил столько ждать, – он оказался у неё за спиной и попытался приобнять, но Нао аккуратно высвободилась и забрала бокал.

– Ничего страшного, я и не заметила, что пролетело столько времени, – при этом она успела с хитрой улыбкой посмотреть на художника. Юу всегда поражался её умению держаться в любой ситуации, даже если придуманная ею же затея превращалась в фарс. Он сам едва подавил улыбку и вежливо кивнул художнику в качестве приветствия.

– Ох, простите мои манеры. Юу, это Сузуки Акира, человек, благодаря чьему таланту мы собрались здесь, – Нао скромно опустила взгляд, словно засмущалась того пыла, с которым говорила обо всём этом.

– Приятно познакомиться и… Нао, можно тебя на пару слов? – Юу понадеялся, что в его голосе не слышно волнения. Но судя по тому взгляду, которым она его одарила, вышло плохо.

– Прости, я сейчас вернусь, – Нао картинно закатила глаза, показав этим, как отнеслась к сложившейся ситуации, но всё же отошла с Юу. – Надеюсь, что это действительно важно.

– Да. В общем, я хотел предложить тебе перенести ублажение меня алкоголем на другой день. Я тут… – Юу неопределенно пожал плечами, надеясь только, что Таканори действительно его ждал и никуда не ушёл.

– Юу, что… – Нао оборвала себя на полуслове, окинула его таким взглядом, будто сканировала, и заулыбалась: – В понедельник с тебя все подробности.

– Ты решила проявить все свои ведьминские чары и заняться предсказаниями?

– Юу, я знаю тебя уже два года. И я могу по пальцам назвать то, что может встать между тобой и алкоголем. Расскажешь, кто этот красавчик и как ты умудрился так быстро кого-то подцепить, и мы квиты.

Юу растерянно замер, когда она приблизилась и легко поцеловала его в щёку, прежде чем шепнуть «удачного вечера». Дело оставалось за малым.

* * *

– Поверить не могу, что ты меня дождался.

Они с Таканори достаточно долго катались по городу, общались ни о чем, будто были давно знакомы, и Юу чувствовал всё больше подогреваемый интерес. Он следил за дорогой, но не упускал возможности бросить на Таканори взгляд. Тот был ярким. Слишком ярким для того общества, к которому Юу привык. И дело было не только в вещах – Таканори держался с таким видом, будто ни на секунду не сомневался, что весь мир принадлежал ему, и он мог позволить себе всё что угодно.

– Поверить не могу, что тебя это удивляет, – Таканори пожал плечами, а потом набрал в навигаторе адрес. – Поехали туда. Думаю, ты оценишь.

Юу оценил. Бар оказался небольшим, но с хорошим выбором алкоголя и закусок. Юу взял себе пиво, решив, что один бокал не помешает вождению. Таканори пил коктейль с каким-то дурацким названием и рассказывал о себе. Что на выставки он ходит не столько для удовольствия, сколько это часть его работы – он являлся оценщиком предметов искусства и всегда изучал рынок, чтобы понимать его. И пока он рассказывал, объясняя и жестикулируя, Юу не мог оторвать взгляд от его пальцев.

Юу подумал, что Нао не должна узнать, что он мог назвать что-либо связанное с искусством сексуальным. Таканори таким был. И в тот момент, когда он уже хотел предложить перебраться в более удобное для разговоров место, например, к нему домой, в голову пришла мысль, что тогда это ничем не будет отличаться от любого другого одноразового секса. А Юу захотел большего. Просто попробовать, чтобы не корить себя потом. Таканори завораживал – Юу нравился тембр его голоса, от которого мурашки по спине пробегали, нравилось смотреть за тем, как он тянул коктейль, как облизывал губы и двигался.

В тот момент, когда Юу объяснял, кем он работал и чем жил, Таканори наклонился ближе к бокалу и нетерпеливо помешал в нём трубочкой, после чего ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Юу так, что тот запнулся на полуслове.

– Может быть поедем ко мне? Конечно, это всё замечательно, но я бы предпочел общение с тобой в совершенно другой плоскости.

Юу подавился воздухом, и ему потребовалось сделать глоток пива, прежде чем он смог связно ответить. Это было слишком соблазнительно, и Юу хотел этого не меньше. Но он уже решил, что Таканори совершенно не тот человек, с которым он хотел просто потрахаться.

– Может в следующую пятницу и ко мне после ужина? – он сам был готов провалиться на месте от того, как нелепо это прозвучало. Он бы в жизни не повёлся на такое жалкое предложение, но Таканори с интересом посмотрел на него.

– Кажется, это уже звучит как свидание? Хм-м… – последнее он протянул таким тоном, что у Юу появилось желание прижать его к столу и трахнуть прямо в баре на глазах у всех. Но он сдержался и сохранил лицо.

– Что-то вроде. Мне показалось, так будет более… – Юу облизнул губы, на секунду почувствовав волнение, которого не испытывал уже давно. Таканори отличался от тех, кого он цеплял раньше. И, честно говоря, Юу даже не был уверен, кто из них кого подцепил.

– Давай попробуем. Но, в таком случае я требую, чтобы ты меня удивил. Скажем, в компенсацию за одинокий вечер сегодня, – Таканори широко улыбнулся и постучал пальцами по столешнице, после чего открыл в своём телефоне набор номера и протяну его Юу. – Я напишу тебе в середине недели. К этому времени у тебя должен быть план.

Юу послушно записал свой номер, поражаясь тому, как Таканори умел управлять ситуацией. Он понимал, почему тот ведёт себя так, но всё равно это на него действовало.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это будет неравноценно? – он вскинул бровь и покрутил телефон Таканори в руках, прежде чем отдать.

– Да, но мне показалось, что это очевидно – я тоже постараюсь тебя поразить, – в ответе было всё – Таканори дразнил, обещал и провоцировал. И Юу понял, что полностью пропал. У него не было ни шанса устоять и отказаться от этого заманчивого предложения. С ним редко бывало так, чтобы он именно предвкушал следующую встречу и планировал что-то большее.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babble babble, bitch bitch, rebel rebel, party party  
> Sex, sex, sex, and don't forget the "violence"  
> Blah, blah, blah, got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
> Stick your stupid slogan in, everybody sing along.  
> Marilyn Manson, This is new shit

– Ну так что, ты готов мне рассказать? – в среду у Нао наконец получилось прижать Юу к стене, и у него не осталось путей к отступлению. Два предыдущих дня он успешно держал оборону, объяснив это огромным количеством важных дел и работы.

– Ты ведь сейчас не про то, какие косяки я нашёл у твоих ребят? – Юу выдержал тяжёлый взгляд подруги, после чего хмыкнул: – Не о чем рассказывать. Когда будут какие-нибудь подробности, тогда ты всё узнаешь. А сейчас я в панике ищу необычное место, куда можно сходить.

– Зачем?

– Пообещал сдуру.

– О-о-о, ты так хотел затащить его в постель, что пригласил на свидание? – она изобразила удивление, и тут же с самой милейшей улыбкой взяла Юу под руку, прижавшись к его боку. – Выходит, он гораздо лучше, чем можно было представить? Тогда мне вдвойне интересно, кто оказался настолько хорош, что ты бросил мою идею с бесплатным алкоголем. Я, так и быть, подскажу тебе пару идей.

Юу бросил на неё недоверчивый взгляд.

– Ты можешь мне помочь?

– Разумеется. Или ты думаешь, что являешься первым в мире мужчиной, который пытается впечатлить объект своего желания? – Нао насмешливо фыркнула. – Я скину тебе сайт одного ресторана. Он дорогой, изысканный, с интересной подачей блюд и, честное слово, я там уже всю кухню изучила – готовят они божественно.

– Но? – Юу не сдержался и улыбнулся, увидев, как она недовольно закатила глаза.

– Но фантазии у моих потенциальных мужчин нет от слова совсем. Каждый второй считает, что такой оригинальный и никто кроме него не додумывался. К счастью, ты не ко мне в постель лезешь, так что может сработать.

– Ты умудряешься снова поразить меня до глубины души. Кажется, я задолжал тебе кофе. Позволишь угостить тебя?

Через полчаса у него на почте была ссылка на сайт ресторана, а ещё через час позвонил Таканори, и они договорились о времени и месте встречи. Такого волнения он не испытывал уже давно. Это напоминало ему студенческие времена, когда каждый потенциальный любовник вызывал трепет. И к вечеру Юу понял, что от его работоспособности не осталось и следа. Он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться и думал только о том, что до их встречи будет самым бесполезным человеком в компании.

Когда в пятницу он собирался на встречу, Нао пошутила, что ему нельзя возвращаться в офис в таком состоянии. «Переспи с ним или забудь» – с этими словами она буквально вытолкала его из кабинета. Юу и сам думал, что это самый подходящий совет. В конце концов, как бы сильно ему ни понравился Таканори во время знакомства, себя он любил и ценил больше. Просто Таканори вёл себя нестандартно для Юу, и это и заставляло кровь бурлить.

Подъехав на машине к выбранному ресторану, Юу окончательно взял себя в руки. Он знал, что неотразим и что этот вечер закончится в его постели. Так к чему лишнее волнение и прочие глупости? Юу был морально готов к тому, что Таканори опоздает. Но, выйдя из машины, он был удивлён, что увидел его на парковке. Таканори писал что-то в телефоне и курил. Выглядел он не так ярко и вычурно, но всё равно выделялся. Тёмный костюм мерцал в вечерних огнях блестящей нитью, а отсутствие рубашки под пиджаком лишало образ официальности.

– Не думал, что кто-то может заставить меня ждать, – когда он подошёл, Таканори тут же убрал телефон и усмехнулся.

– Я приехал вовремя, – Юу не собирался вестись, но ему нравилась эта игра: – Мы придумаем, чем компенсировать твоё ожидание.

– Прежде, чем дойдёт до компенсаций, я надеюсь на незабываемый ужин, – от хитрой улыбки и взгляда, которым Таканори его окинул, у Юу по позвоночнику прошёл импульс.

Юу был рад, что послушался совета Нао и заранее забронировал столик – свободных мест почти не было. Но им повезло, и их столик оказался достаточно уединённым у окна. Пока Таканори изучал меню, Юу, определившийся с выбором, ещё когда просматривал сайт ресторана, пролистывал винную карту.

– Неплохо. Во всяком случае, здесь я ещё не был, – Таканори наконец выбрал и поднял руку, привлекая внимание официанта. А Юу едва сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться. Он вспомнил тон, с которым Нао говорила о фантазии своих мужчин. Видимо, Таканори не так везло.

– Честно говоря, я готов съесть что угодно.

– О, понимаю. Я и сам сегодня работал без обеда. Так что тебе повезло – угодить мне сейчас не так сложно.

Главным достоинством Таканори было то, что с ним оказалось очень легко. Юу мог обсудить работу, свои увлечения. Он с интересом слушал, как тот рассказывал ему про выставки и оценку антиквариата и предметов искусства. И Таканори говорил так, что хотелось за этим наблюдать вечно. Он активно жестикулировал, но все его жесты были настолько плавными, будто он оттачивал их до совершенства. Юу следил за его руками, отвлекался на отблески колец на его пальцах и наслаждался. Очень редко кто-то нравился ему настолько.

– Мы же поедем к тебе, как и договаривались? – Таканори сказал это между делом, отпив вина и бросив на Юу быстрый взгляд. – Не подумай, что я пытаюсь забраться в твою квартиру, чтобы ограбить. Я просто хочу выебать тебя или запрыгнуть на твой член. Тут уж как пойдёт.

Это прозвучало неожиданно и несколько выбивалось из того, как аккуратно и тонко Таканори позволял себе флиртовать до этого. И переход с полутонов и намёков не показался излишне грубым и пошлым. Юу почувствовал, как его тело отреагировало на эти слова.

– Я и не думал, что этот вечер может закончиться иначе.

– Тогда я рад, что наши мысли совпали, – Таканори хохотнул и поднял бокал, умудрившись сказать так, будто бы он действительно удивлён и это не было понятно с самого начала.

– Тогда, думаю, десерт оставим до дома? – Юу заговорил тише, растягивая слова и меньше контролируя себя и свою речь. По тому, как вспыхнул взгляд Таканори, Юу подумал, что, видимо, его заводит тягучее и мурлыкающее звучание кансайского диалекта. Юу достаточно долго тренировался говорить так, чтобы нельзя было сразу сказать, откуда он.

– Кажется, нам нужен официант, – Таканори облизнул губы и огляделся по сторонам. – Не сочти меня торопливым, но теперь я очень хочу попробовать десерт.

* * *

Открыть дверь Юу смог только с третьей попытки. Целоваться они начали ещё в машине, и чем ближе был дом, тем меньше Юу мог думать головой. Он прижимал Таканори к двери и не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме обжигающих поцелуев на шее и тем, как тот ласкал его, почти полностью расстегнув рубашку и брюки. Он представлял, как выглядел в этот момент, и мог порадоваться, что никто из соседей не вышел на площадку. Таканори выглядел не лучше – с расстегнутым пиджаком, взъерошенный и с опухшими губами. Разгоряченный и желающий большего, он притягивал и сводил с ума, и у Юу окончательно сорвало тормоза. Наклонившись и коротко поцеловав его, он наконец смог открыть дверь, и они ввалились в прихожую, стаскивая с друг друга одежду.

У Юу выбило воздух из лёгких, когда Таканори впечатал его в стену и прижал своим телом, оставляя поцелуи на ключицах и плечах. Он торопился, путался в своих действиях, когда стаскивал с Юу рубашку вместе с пиджаком. Это невероятно льстило. И когда Таканори попытался опуститься перед ним на колени, он удержал его на месте, погладил по щеке и скользнул большим пальцем по губам.

– Может, всё же переместимся в спальню? Я хочу тебя целиком, а остальное успеем, – у Юу сел голос от волнения и возбуждения. Таканори хмыкнул, скользнул языком и тут же обхватил его палец губами. От этого жеста в паху заныло.

– Веди. Только быстро.

Они вели себя как несдержанные подростки, но Юу это нравилось. Нравилось, как Таканори зверел с каждой секундой, вёл себя более нагло и несдержанно. Как он пихнул на кровать и сел верхом на его бёдра.

– Кажется, мы определились? – Юу усмехнулся, за отворот пиджака потянув его на себя и снова поцеловал, огладив по бокам и сжав задницу. Таканори тяжело дышал и сдавленно постанывал ему в рот, терся об него. Это было слишком откровенно, и меньше всего Юу хотел тратить время на какие-либо прелюдии. У него зубы сводило от желания вставить.

– Считай это первым раундом, – Таканори наклонился и прикусил ключицу, зализал место укуса и ладонью сжал член через бельё. – Надеюсь, ты меня не разочаруешь.

Юу тихо рыкнул, и притянув Таканори ближе, перевернулся, подмяв его под себя. Мысленно порадовавшись, что он готовился к этому вечеру, поэтому переложил презервативы и смазку из комода на полку за спинкой кровати, он приподнялся на руках, окинув взглядом Таканори. Посмотреть было на что – тот совсем поплыл от желания и выглядел настолько развратно и пошло, что захватывало дух. Юу без труда стянул с него брюки и бельё, погладил по бёдрам и, приподняв ногу, коснулся губами колена сбоку. Таканори на это тихо выдохнул и при этом бросил на него яростный взгляд.

– Ты издеваешься? – его голос звучал капризно и требовательно. И то, как из самодовольного засранца он превратился в изнемогающего от желания, просто сводило с ума. Юу чувствовал бы себя в этой ситуации победителем, если бы не хотел также сильно. Он обхватил ладонью член Таканори, провёл несколько раз по длине и после навалился на него, потянувшись к необходимым вещам.

– Имей терпение, – у него срывался голос, поэтому прозвучало не так самоуверенно, как хотелось. Юу уже жалел, что не позволил отсосать себе в прихожей. Так у него была бы возможность перевести дух и взять себя в руки. А вместо этого его всего трясло от желания, когда он выдавливал смазку на пальцы и, продолжив гладить и целовать Таканори, медленно растягивал его.

Таканори шипел, стонал, вздрагивал и насаживался на его пальцы сам, торопился, и он был таким горячим, словно плавился под пальцами. Юу тёрся о его бедро членом, искусал себе все губы, прежде чем получил разрешение двигаться дальше.

У него стучало в ушах, когда он прижал колени Таканори к груди и медленно вошёл. Тот сдавленно выдохнул, а потом развел ноги в стороны, открывшись перед ним полностью. И это было очередным «слишком» этой ночью.

Они яростно целовались, вжимались друг друга, Таканори требовал не останавливаться, пытался подмахивать, но в один момент Юу надавил ему под коленями и втрахивал в кровать, а тот стонал так, что по спине электрические разряды проходили. Оргазм пришёл слишком быстро, выбив из головы все мысли. Юу и без этого держался, замедляясь и не давая себе кончить, лишь бы приблизиться к Таканори. И всё равно тот додрачивал себе после, не дав Юу отстраниться, и продолжая бешено целовать.

Не сказав ни слова, Юу ушёл в ванную. Холодный душ помог придти в себя, а когда он вышел, обнаружил Таканори на балконе. Тот надел брюки и почему-то не свой пиджак, а рубашку Юу, и выглядел при этом так, словно был королём и был готов проводить аудиенцию. Несмотря на то, что курить хотелось сильно, Юу не стал подходить сразу, остановившись у двери и засмотревшись. Таканори задумчиво улыбался и набирал в телефоне текст. Его лицо, подсвеченное экраном, было спокойным и умиротворённым. Чтобы не было ощущения, что он вторгся в чужое личное пространство, Юу открыл дверь на балкон нарочито громко, прежде чем выйти к нему. В одной футболке после душа было уже прохладно, но это сейчас не волновало.

– Душ свободен, – Юу улыбнулся и взял с подоконника дежурную пачку сигарет, достав одну и закурив.

– Ага, спасибо, – Таканори оторвался от телефона, убрал его в карман и тут же стал самим собой. – Ты не возражаешь, если останусь у тебя сегодня?

Он подошёл ближе, потянул за ворот футболки на себя, но не поцеловал, остановившись в паре миллиметров от рта Юу. Чужое дыхание обжигало.

– Думаю, могу сдвинуть свои планы ради твоей задницы, – он хмыкнул, когда Таканори куснул его за подбородок.

– О нет, это я планирую добраться до твоей задницы, поесть и выспаться. Как тебе такой вариант?

– Выбери какую-нибудь доставку. Я не то чтобы часто готовлю и сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь в холодильнике что-то съедобное, – Юу усмехнулся, проследив взглядом за тем, как Таканори прошёл в комнату. Он на ходу картинным жестом сбросил с себя рубашку, на что Юу улыбнулся. Ему всё больше нравилось то, что касалось Таканори. И он точно не хотел, чтобы это закончилось на одной ночи.

* * *

Таканори уехал от него поздним утром в субботу. Юу чувствовал себя полностью расслабленным. Проводив Таканори, он захватил с кухни упаковку с лапшой, оставшейся с ночи, и завалился на диван в гостиной. В голове было невероятно пусто и легко, а ломота в теле напоминала о произошедшем. Последний секс у них был утром сразу после пробуждения, и для Юу, который несколько месяцев был погружен в работу настолько, что его не хватало даже на дрочку, это было отличным завершением свидания.

Он бы просидел весь день дома за просмотром сериалов, но к вечеру закончилась еда и очень вовремя пришло сообщение от Нао с предложением выпить. Разумеется, она хотела знать подробности до того, как они увидятся в понедельник. Конечно, в рабочей обстановке Юу имел полное право её игнорировать, но у него было слишком хорошее настроение, и он согласился. Тем более, она действительно была ему дорога, и обижать её не хотелось. Да и она задолжала ему рассказ о своем флирте с тем художником, чьего имени Юу даже не запомнил.

Но что грело его самолюбие и разжигало еще больший интерес, так это намёк от Таканори, что они обязательно должны встретиться ещё. И не раз. Юу было интересно именно из-за того, что Таканори отличался ото всех, с кем он трахался или встречался раньше. Было в нём что-то такое, что невозможно было разгадать сразу, и хотелось потратить время на изучение.

А когда он встретился с Нао, послушал её рассказы про художника, и сам рассказал о Таканори, Юу пришла в голову мысль, что можно их познакомить. Это было опасно, очень опасно. Юу понимал, что его опьяняет новизна и необычность знакомства, но чтобы так быстро тащить кого-то в свой мир – это было на него не похоже. Хорошо ещё, что ему хватало здравого смысла контролировать это. Во всяком случае, он так думал.

Ровно до того момента, пока Таканори не позвонил ему посреди недели и не позвал вместе выпить. Юу считал себя достаточно взрослым и серьёзным человеком, чтобы пользоваться всеми благами цивилизации и собственного достатка, но такого горячего и торопливого секса, как случился у них после в припаркованной у парка машине, у него давно не было. Таканори сводил с ума, ловко пользовался этим и заставлял Юу делать то, что ему было нужно. Юу срывался с работы пораньше, чтобы успеть на сеанс кино или выехать за город, чтобы посмотреть вместе на новую инсталляцию. И почти всегда после они приезжали к нему домой.

Кажется, в доме уже не осталось поверхностей, на которых они не трахались. Никто не обозначал, что между ними происходило, но, по мнению Юу, это уже выходило за рамки случайного знакомства только ради секса. Особенно, когда Таканори приезжал к нему домой более задумчивым, чем обычно. Тогда они смотрели какой-нибудь фильм, Таканори рассеянно крутил одно из своих колец – единственное, которое всегда оставалось неизменным, как бы часто он ни менял украшения. А Юу сидел рядом и ждал, когда тот придёт в себя.

Таканори объяснял такие неожиданные приступы хандры усталостью. И Юу легко мог это понять. Порой он и сам после работы мог только лежать на кровати и смотреть в потолок. От количества информации мозг отказывался воспринимать что-то извне, и нужно было время перезагрузиться. А с тем, что Таканори рассказывал про свою работу – частые поездки и количество неадекватных людей, которым приходилось объяснять ценность определенного лота, составлять для них описания и иногда сопровождать предметы до аукциона, – у него наверняка были свои поводы для такого состояния.

О работе Таканори говорил много. Гораздо больше, чем о чём-либо ещё. Он вообще неохотно делился какими-то личными вещами, и Юу только через пару месяцев знакомства узнал, что Таканори моложе него на пару лет. И любую вещь из его прошлого, Юу узнавал случайно. Таканори объяснил это тем, что не всё в своей жизни любил и очень многое не хотел бы вспоминать.

Поэтому, когда Юу стал звать его провести время вместе с друзьями, ответных жестов он не ждал. И совершенно не удивлялся, что их не было. В конце концов, они знакомы не так давно, чтобы он мог бы лезть в такие вещи. А то, что их отношения (в какой-то момент Юу смирился с тем, что его интерес вышел за границы простых желаний) складывались не совсем так, как он привык, было просто небольшим неудобством, на которое можно не обращать внимания.

К тому же всё сполна компенсировалось тем временем, которое они проводили вместе. Таканори представлял отличный баланс – он заполнял собой всё пространство, когда был рядом, требовал самого пристального внимания, и при этом мог пропасть на неделю-две, давая время отдохнуть. И Юу это устраивало, пусть даже те из его друзей, кому он рассказывал о своих новых отношениях, считали это не слишком нормальным. Только Нао отреагировала спокойно. Когда в очередной раз они засиделись в офисе допоздна настолько, что после выполненной работы купили вино и пили в кабинете у Юу, она только отмахнулась: «Радуйся, что у тебя остается время на свою жизнь. Если бы меня не душили отношения и обязательства, я бы не сбегала от своих партнеров так быстро».

Юу был с ней солидарен. И это давало ему возможность проявлять фантазию – в те моменты, когда Таканори уезжал по работе, он успевал соскучиться, хотел удивить и придумать что-то особенное. Когда Нао узнала об этом, она так долго умилялась, что это стало похоже на сарказм. С того момента обращалась она к Юу только «старый романтик».

Он поворчал для вида, но смирился. В конце концов, было глупо и нелепо отрицать происходящее. Единственное, что его по-настоящему расстроило, так это когда Нао предложила устроить двойное свидание и сходить на какую-нибудь выставку с её художником, Таканори сначала согласился, но потом передумал, и у него обнаружились дела. И так было каждый раз, если поступали такие предложения. Юу подумал, что наверняка Таканори был знаком этим с художником и, возможно, не в лучших отношениях с ним. Но раз Таканори сам ничего не объяснял, Юу не стал к нему лезть и докапываться. Как бы ему ни было интересно, он не хотел быть навязчивым и перегибать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that love opened our eyes, we watched the world end  
> We have "high" places, but we have no friends  
> They told us sin's not good, but we know it's great.  
> Marilyn Manson, mOBSCENE

Юу чувствовал себя подростком. Несдержанным, эмоциональным и совершенно дурным. Он мог даже позволить себе невиданное – уехать с работы пораньше, если Таканори объявлялся в городе. Последние пару месяцев они виделись урывками из-за его вечных командировок, и Юу пользовался любой возможностью, чтобы они провели время вместе.

Ему нравились моменты, когда они с Таканори приезжали к нему, готовили или заказывали вместе еду, смотрели фильмы и трахались. А потом Таканори ходил по его квартире в нелепых плюшевых тапках и вместо одежды кутался в одеяло. Это было одной из тех вещей, которые сводили Юу с ума. Таканори был невероятно разным – захватив чужое одеяло, он умудрялся выглядеть, в зависимости от своего настроения, трогательным, соблазнительным или, наоборот, настолько властным, что хотелось слушать и подчиняться.

Но что омрачало его настроение – Таканори заранее предупредил, что в рождественские праздники он будет в длительном отъезде. А ведь Юу уже начал планировать, как они могли провести время. Но, словно в компенсацию, за несколько дней до своего отъезда Таканори устроил ему сюрприз.

Он выцепил Юу в пятницу после работы и потащил в небольшую кофейню. По его заверениям, кофе и десерты там были божественными. Юу смог это оценить, как и то, что выглядел Таканори непривычно. Вместо ярких костюмов или экстравагантных нарядов, он был в простых джинсах и рождественском свитере с высоким горлом. Пока они пили кофе, Юу отходил от работы и разглядывал дурацких эльфов и оленей в узоре. Видимо, разглядывал настолько внимательно, что Таканори не выдержал.

– Ты хочешь во мне дыру прожечь?

– Не прожечь, – Юу ляпнул на автомате, не подумав, как это прозвучит. И тут же будто сам проснулся от своих слов: – Какие у нас планы дальше?

– Как романтично, – Таканори усмехнулся и задумчиво пожал плечами, – будь хорошим мальчиком, пей кофе и отдыхай. У меня на твой счёт сегодня особые планы, поэтому не порть момент лишними вопросами.

– О, даже так? Я впечатлён, – Юу изобразил удивление. Лишь бы не показывать, как слова Таканори на него подействовали – сердце бешено забилось, и он почувствовал себя невероятно глупым и влюблённым. Совершенно забытое и непривычное ощущение. И Юу наслаждался этим, как и тем, что именно Таканори смог вернуть ему эти юношеские эмоции.

Таканори промолчал, загадочно улыбнувшись. Он терпеливо дождался, пока Юу допьёт кофе, и потом они поехали дальше. Таканори сам набрал в навигаторе нужный адрес, но всю дорогу отказывался говорить, что там находится.

Для Юу стало неожиданностью, что Таканори решил показать ему свой дом. Который совершенно не укладывался в его образ и казался чем-то чужеродным. Несмотря на то, что квартира располагалась на Одайбо, да ещё и в одном из элитных домов, она была маленькой. Однокомнатная, необжитая, если смотреть со стороны. Для Юу место, где ты живёшь постоянно, не могло выглядеть так. Словно приехал в номер отеля.

Там было мало вещей, и дело было не только в одежде. Пара книжных полок, какие-то статуэтки и маски из Новой Зеландии, а в остальном – пустое пространство, даже на кухне. Но Таканори постарался – развесил гирлянды и украсил квартиру так, чтобы казалось, будто хозяин квартиры готов к праздникам.

– Удивлён? – он прошёл на кухню и достал из холодильника бутылку вина, давая ему время немного согреться при комнатной температуре.

– Немного. Я ожидал, что… Знаешь, не вяжется с тем, какой ты.

– Наверно… – Таканори пожал плечами и обернулся: – За последние года три я чаще бываю вне страны. И меня не хватает на то, чтобы заняться домом. Я уже говорил – когда мы познакомились, у меня был небывалый перерыв в разъездах. А до этого почти год я приезжал всего на пару дней, и мне проще было снять номер в отеле, чем ехать сюда, убираться и всё только для того, чтобы снова уехать. Больше возни.

– Тебе это не надоедает? – Юу подошёл ближе, прижимая Таканори спиной к столешнице и приобнимая. Тот среагировал моментально, задрал голову и вздохнул, одновременно подавшись ближе.

– Я люблю свою работу. И мне нравится то, что я вижу во время поездок. Жаль, рабочий ноут остался в офисе. Я покажу тебе в следующий раз фотографии, где я бывал, – Таканори хмыкнул и за ремень брюк притянул Юу ещё ближе к себе: – Но сейчас давай забудем обо всём? О работе, делах, времени. Раз меня не будет здесь на праздниках, я бы хотел устроить для тебя пре-Рождество. Это же считается?

– Определённо, – Юу просто не смог бы ответить иначе. Он видел улыбку Таканори, каким довольным тот был и как светился, пока говорил. – Но ты мог меня предупредить. Я бы подготовился и взял подарок для тебя.

– Подаришь потом. Сегодня – моя очередь, – Таканори улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону комнаты, – иди. Я сейчас всё подготовлю и присоединюсь к тебе. А… впрочем, иди пока в душ. Так будет удобнее всего.

Они устроились на кровати. Сыр, шоколад и вяленое мясо, которое Таканори привёз из Испании, идеально подходили под вино. Как и весь вечер – долгий, томный, с откровенными разговорами и таким сексом, что Юу ещё пару недель думать ни о чём другом не мог. Таканори был невероятным, и Юу позволил себе полностью расслабиться и отдать контроль над ситуацией. Для него это было непривычно.

И ему это понравилось. Юу дрожал и плавился, воздух казался раскалённым, и ему не хватало кислорода на нормальный вздох. После оргазма Юу совершенно без сил лежал на кровати, наслаждался прохладой воздуха на своей коже и тем, как Таканори, устроившись у его бока, гладил по бедру. По телу пробегали мурашки, и Юу мечтал, чтобы время остановилось в эту секунду. Ему казалось, будто если он сделает еще один вздох, волшебство рассеется, и он потеряет что-то важное.

В этот момент у Юу появилось ощущение, будто бы в его жизни всё встало на свои места. Возможно, для него начинался новый этап, где всё будет иначе и можно даже задуматься о своеобразной семье и будущем, в котором его ждала не только работа.

* * *

Рождество Юу встречал в баре в компании старый друзей, которых он знал со школы и университета. Он думал позвать ещё и Нао, но она взяла себе в офисе отгул и уехала на выходные со своим художником в горы. Юу был бы гораздо больше рад за неё, если бы за неделю до этого она не потащила его по магазинам, чтобы он помог выбрать подходящие и при этом красивые вещи. Для Нао, у которой в зимние развлечения на улице максимум входили поездки на машине и никакого отдыха на природе, это было испытанием. Юу задумался, что она сама, кажется, сильнее привязалась к своему партнеру, чем готова была признаться, раз шла на такие жертвы.

И Юу понимал, что тоже был готов кинуть всех и провести праздники исключительно с Таканори, если бы у них была возможность. Он и без этого почувствовал себя невероятно счастливым, когда сидел с друзьями в баре, и ему пришло сообщение от Таканори с поздравлением. И то ли он выпил больше обычного, то ли стал более сентиментальным, но Юу решил, что на следующий год сделает всё, чтобы они проводили праздники вместе.

Весь праздник и последующие за ним выходные он пребывал в размазанном состоянии, погрузившись в мечты и страдая от невозможности их реализовать. Он не выходил из дома, заказывал еду и просидел почти всё время перед телевизором. На Юу навалились усталость и апатия. Возможно, сказывалась изнурительная работа последнего полугодия, или же он окончательно раскис. И даже когда Нао присылала ему фотографии с горнолыжного курорта, он реагировал вяло – это было далеко и совершенно его не касалось.

Видимо, его настроение чувствовалось и со стороны – в понедельник Нао взяла его с собой на обед, где долго молчала и бросала на него такие многозначительные взгляды, что Юу кусок в горло не лез. Доев, она взяла телефон и начала переписываться, потеряв к нему интерес, тем самым дав шанс выдохнуть и перестать ощущать на себе давление. Но времени у него оказалось меньше, чем он думал. Когда Нао нарочито громко положила телефон на стол, Юу чуть кофе не подавился.

– В среду ты поведёшь меня в бар, – в её интонациях было что-то такое, что подсказывало – лучше даже не спорить.

– Полагаю, ты выберешь место и пришлешь мне информацию о нём, о суровая госпожа? – Юу усмехнулся в чашку и получил ощутимый пинок острым носом туфельки по ноге.

– Полагаю, с выбором бара ты справишься и сам. И напомню, главное, чтобы там хорошо наливали и кормили. Мы разговаривать идём, а не соблазнять друг друга, милый, – Нао очаровательно улыбнулась.

– А мне казалось, настоящая подруга должна предложить ведро мороженого и слезливую драму. Судя по твоему напряжённому виду, ты именно об этом и думала.

– Оставь мороженое и драмы фильмам, я всё ещё предпочитаю хорошее мясо и просто хочу понять, что у тебя в голове творится. Ощущение такое, будто моего дражайшего Широяму украли и заменили на беспомощного котёнка.

– Ауч. Это было жестоко.

– Зато честно. В среду в восемь?

– В среду в восемь.

Об их пьянке Юу пожалел много раз. Нао была беспощадной, когда сначала не давала увиливать от алкоголя, а потом, подобрав момент, стала расспрашивать. И поняв, что не случилось ничего ужасного, а наоборот, у Юу всё хорошо, страдальчески закатила глаза.

– Широяма, ты просто идиот.

– С того, что трачу твое время на фигню? – Юу был уже достаточно пьяным, и подобное заявление его обидело.

– Нет, с того, что ты сам себе жить нормально не даёшь. Почему ты просто не примешь, что у тебя начались отношения? И ещё накручиваешь себя, а меня пугаешь?

– А ты специалист по нормальным отношениям? – он скептически хмыкнул и посмотрел на Нао внимательней: – Неужели художник растопил сердце Снежной королевы?

– Я хотя бы не изображаю конец света из-за того, что так долго торчу в одной постели. А отношения у нас примерно одного срока.

– Устроим двойную свадьбу, ага.

– Если только не в этой стране. Боюсь, таких красавцев как вы откажутся регистрировать у нас, – Нао засмеялась, – но по такому случаю можно будет хоть в Вегас махнуть. Представляешь, мы с тобой будем в одинаковых платьях…

– Иди ты, – Юу фыркнул, едва сдержав смех. – Я поражаюсь тому, какой ты порой бываешь…

– Милой? Меня это тоже удивляет. Но не привыкай, а то расслабишься и окончательно превратишься в нежного мальчика. Что я буду делать без своего Широямы? Мне не на кого будет спихивать всю вину.

– То есть ты считаешь, что в компании ещё остались те, кто не испытывал на себе твой гнев?

– Всегда есть стажёры.

– Их запугивают тобой с первой же минуты. Так что, моя прекрасная госпожа, даже не надейся.

Нао не ответила сразу. Она отпила из своего бокала с маргаритой, после чего умиленно опёрлась щекой на ладонь и посмотрела на Юу.

– Вот таким ты мне больше нравишься, засранец. А то, честно, невыносимо смотреть, как ты ноешь и скулишь, будто тебе прищемило что-то жизненно важное.

– И как ты умудряешься говорить комплименты так, что я чувствую себя оплёванным? – Юу покачал головой, но добавил серьезнее: – Спасибо. Я действительно размяк. Привык, что бегают за мной, а не мне приходится ждать, когда у моего партнёра появится время на меня.

– И у кого еще задатки тёмной госпожи, а? – Нао хитро прищурилась. – Но это даже лучше, Юу. Посмотришь, как бывает во взрослой жизни, когда серьёзные люди могут быть заняты и при этом находят друг для друга свободные минуты. Узнаешь новую романтику.

– То есть, теперь ты меня малолеткой считаешь?

– Нет, но в твоём возрасте это всё равно, что снова подростком быть, старичок, – она заулыбалась.

– Пожалуй, на этом моменте я обязан расплатиться и как истинный джентльмен вызвать для дамы такси. Сама понимаешь, красавица, мой возраст не позволяет мне мечтать о большем.

– Одинаковые со мной вкусы на мужиков не позволяют тебе мечтать о большем, – Нао фыркнула, – но, так и быть, я буду благосклонна и позволю тебе эту маленькую любезность. К тому же, в прошлый раз пили за мой счет.

* * *

Ему точно нужно было внести в свои постоянные напоминания важное сообщение – не пить с Нао. Только после вечеров, которые он проводил с ней, настолько тяжело было функционировать на следующий день. Впрочем, один плюс у этого был – Юу промаялся весь четверг, почти не заметив течения времени. И пусть Нао держала своих людей железной хваткой, к Юу она была чрезвычайно добра – в его кабинет постоянно заходили её подчинённые со свежесваренным кофе. Юу посчитал это за извинение с её стороны.

Вечером он получил сообщение от Таканори, что удалось разобраться с делами пораньше и на выходных он будет в городе. Юу как раз вышел из душа, после которого наконец почувствовал себя пусть и очень уставшим, но живым. И от этого сердце забилось быстрее. Он глубоко вздохнул, ощутив, как моментально стало легче и теплее внутри. И предложил приехать к нему прямо с самолета.

Несмотря на то, что встать в субботу пришлось очень рано, Юу был счастлив, когда услышал звонок в домофон, а через пару минут на пороге появился Таканори. Непривычно домашний в мягких штанах и толстовке под пальто. С собой у него была только лёгкая спортивная сумка, и выглядел он так, будто не спал минимум двое суток.

– Сам же хотел сразу с самолета видеть, – Таканори усмехнулся, – но пока я не приму душ, даже не проси трогать тебя. Я провонял тремя аэропортами.

Юу проигнорировал это, подойдя и обняв. Его не смущало ничего. Таканори был весь холодный с улицы и именно таким манил гораздо больше. Таканори, несмотря на своё же предупреждение, ответил на поцелуй и обнял. Правда, почти сразу оттолкнул Юу от себя.

– Если хочешь трахаться, потерпишь. Меня стошнит, если я не помоюсь. Впрочем, – он кивнул в сторону ванной, – можешь составить мне компанию.

Таканори умел убеждать. Даже возмущаться, что он соскучился не столько по сексу, сколько по самому Таканори, Юу расхотелось моментально. В конце концов, трахаться он тоже хотел. И мысль о том, что может происходить в ванной, моментально помогла проснуться лучше, чем кофе.

Разумеется, полноценного секса у них не вышло. Юу поторопился, и только когда обнял Таканори в душевой кабине, понял, что не взял ничего с собой. А экспериментировать в воде с подручными средствами не понравилось бы никому из них. Но Юу был вполне доволен поцелуями сквозь воду, жаром, с которым Таканори лез к нему, как касался и гладил, как стонал, когда Юу обхватил ладонью его член и ласкал. И как Юу сам потерялся в ощущениях, когда отдышавшись, тот опустился на колени и взял в рот.

Для Юу это оказалось прекрасным способом встречи. И последующий завтрак на кухне показался гораздо более вкусным, чем он мог себе представить. С учётом, что это была заказанная вечером паста. Но Таканори не заметил этого и набросился на еду с энтузиазмом. А Юу любовался. Тот сидел на кухне в его домашней футболке и штанах, и это выглядело настолько правильно, что даже стёбы Нао о свадьбе в Вегасе показались вполне здравой идеей. Но пока Таканори рассказывал о поездке, Юу мог позволить себе немного помечтать. Тем более, он ещё не настолько впал в маразм, чтобы на их стадии отношений произносить такое вслух. Нао бы его засмеяла и предложила купить пару уроков у коучей, которые рассказывают, как не испугать своего избранника и точно выйти за него замуж. Представив себе то, каким тоном она могла это сказать, он непроизвольно хмыкнул, а Таканори запнулся на середине фразы.

– Кажется, я увлекся, да?

– Но мне было интересно.

– Врать ты не умеешь, – Таканори хмыкнул, – я заметил твой косяк. Поэтому, в наказание, будешь смотреть фотографии из поездки. Ночной кошмар любого, кто сам не ездил и вынужден изображать интерес, да?

– Ты невероятно жестокий человек, – Юу засмеялся, – но я не буду отказываться и признаю, что честно заслужил это.

Таканори посмеялся. И в комнате у Юу он достал свой ноутбук и забрался с ним на кровать. Юу страдальчески закатил глаза – он надеялся, что это было шуткой. Впрочем, Таканори показывал совсем немного, и можно было потерпеть. На части фотографий Юу заметил, что в кадре был один и тот же парень. На его вкус, достаточно симпатичный. Особенно на той фото, где он сидел за столиком с коктейлем и рассказывал о чём-то, глядя в сторону. Скорее всего, он не видел, что его снимали.

– А это кто? – он с интересом рассматривал фотографию, размышляя, что ещё полгода назад не упустил бы возможности самому познакомиться с кем-то таким, чтобы отлично провести время.

– Это? А, мой коллега, – Таканори пожал плечами. – Я тебе рассказывал, что почти всегда работаю в паре с кем-нибудь. С ним комфортнее всего. И он просто помешан на работе, даже во время отдыха продолжает о ней говорить. Вот я и сфотографировал, чтобы у меня было доказательство этого и можно было заткнуть его, если снова увлечется. Ладно, – он замолчал, закрыл крышку ноутбука и отодвинул его в сторону: – Ты выглядишь достаточно присмирившим и наказанным, но у меня не так много времени, и тратить его на такую скуку я не собираюсь.

Юу вздохнул, когда Таканори приблизился к нему. У него снова отнялась способность возражать и спорить. Юу впадал в какой-то транс и был готов пойти на что угодно, когда в Таканори просыпалось желание командовать, и тон его голоса менялся, становясь властным и требовательным.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll pretend that I want you for what is on the inside  
> But when I get inside I'll just want to get out  
> I'm your first and last deposit through sickness and in hell  
> I'll never you promise you a garden, you'll just water me down.  
> Marilyn Manson, Slutgarden

Юу позволил себе поверить в реальность происходящего, когда осознал, что они встречались уже больше полугода. Таканори появлялся в его жизни урывками, то пропадая неделями, то оставаясь у него дома на несколько дней, и они проводили вечера вместе у него дома или выбираясь в рестораны или на выставки. Единственное, что не удалось осуществить – это грандиозный план Нао по двойному свиданию. Таканори постоянно оказывался занят, и у них получилось увидеться только втроём. Сначала это казалось странным, но когда он в очередной раз вернулся из поездки бледным и уставшим и почти сутки спал у Юу в кровати, тот решил, что не будет даже пытаться подстраивать Таканори под свои планы. Он даже на вечеринку, которую Юу устроил в свой день рождения, опоздал почти на трое суток.

Зато когда появился, исправился на все сто процентов. Юу и сам не ожидал, что их встреча пройдет отлично от любого другого дня. Но Таканори удивил. Это было похоже на их празднование Рождества, с одним только отличием – это происходило вне дома. Таканори смог забронировать для них площадку для свиданий на крыше одной из высоток в Шибуе. Пусть было по-зимнему холодно, на крыше была установлена стеклянная оранжерея и исправно работали обогреватели. Они остались одни наедине с городом. Организаторы появились только дважды – когда проводили их наверх и принесли еду и вино.

Юу впервые ужинал в такой обстановке, но не смог по достоинству оценить вкус пасты, потому что больше наслаждался другим. Таканори снова выглядел слишком просто и уютно. В толстовке и джинсах, да ещё и с дурацким хвостиком на затылке. Юу, когда они наконец остались наедине, подошел к нему со спины и обнял, уткнулся носом у уха и зажмурился. Ему нравилось, как Таканори подбирал себе духи – после длинного дня его запах смешивался с сигаретным и едва уловимыми нотками цитрусовых, что заставляло внутри трепетать от восторга.

– Кажется, я начинаю понимать, как чувствуют себя восторженные школьницы при исполнении своих мечтаний, – Юу попытался разрядить обстановку. Ему было не по себе от того, как эмоции захлестывали и не давали думать здраво. Он всё ещё не мог к этому привыкнуть.

– Прости, думаю, я очень сильно опоздал с тем, чтобы пообещать тебе самую невероятную первую ночь в жизни, – Таканори ухмыльнулся. Юу представил выражение его лица, и у него по спине мурашки пробежали.

– Лет на пятнадцать.

– Но… Если ты любишь ролевые игры, можем изобразить, что я соблазняю невинного мальчика, – Таканори запнулся и заржал, отстранившись и прикрыв лицо ладонью: – Чёрт, это звучит отвратительно даже для меня.

– Да, как-то не очень, – Юу и сам засмеялся. – А если сделаем вид, что мне капитально не везло с личной жизнью и в свои тридцать три я ещё наивный девственник.

– Тогда не бойся. Я не опорочу твою честь… Пока ты сам не попросишь, – Таканори снова засмеялся, но взгляд у него изменился. В нём читалось обещание всего того, о чём Юу точно не пожалел бы.

Таканори опустился на плед и похлопал рукой рядом с собой. Они никуда не торопились, пили вино и разговаривали, потом он лег, устроившись головой на бедре у Юу, а тот опёрся на руки у себя за спиной и запрокинул голову. Небо было ясным, и пусть они находились в городе среди огней, звёзды сияли очень ярко.

– Нравится? – Таканори подал голос, повернувшись так, чтобы смотреть на его лицо. – Прости, я не… кто-то, кто хорошо разбирается во всём этом. Не смогу поразить твоё воображение рассказами про созвездия и прочие космические штуки. Зато… Я хорош во многом другом. Смотри на небо.

Юу не смог бы спорить. Он чувствовал, как Таканори перевернулся и опёрся рукой у него между ног, как наклонился ближе и погладил по животу, задрал свитер и неторопливо провёл пальцами по поясу брюк.

– Кажется, я мог бы… – Юу запнулся. Он в школе как раз увлекался астрономией и во время вылазок на природу всегда с жадностью смотрел на небо. Но от ощущения тёплых пальцев на коже у него в голове все мысли слились в одну. – Нет… Уже не помню ничего.

– Просто не отвлекайся, – Таканори усмехнулся, и Юу вздрогнул, почувствовав его дыхание так близко к себе. Тот расстегнул брюки и сразу же оттянул боксеры. Юу на секунду зажмурился, когда пальцы сомкнулись у основания члена и Таканори взял в рот. Возбуждение накатывало мягкими волнами. Юу бросил взгляд вниз, наблюдая за тем, как Таканори посасывает и облизывает его ещё не до конца вставший член, и тут же получил шлепок по бедру.

– Не нарушай правила, – Таканори в отместку подул на головку и тут же снова накрыл губами. Юу подчинился. Он тяжело дышал, кусал губы и чувствовал, как воздух вокруг них становится невыносимо горячим. В свитере было жарко, а Таканори издевался. В глазах темнело и плыло, и Юу уже не мог различить отдельные звёзды – они слились в череду бликов и ярких пятен. Он сжимал пальцы на пледе и в какой-то момент не выдержал, запустил одну руку в волосы Таканори и откинулся на спину. Тот только хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь, а через пару минут Юу зажмурился, когда от оргазма его чуть ли не подкинуло, и он подавился вздохом.

– Будем считать, что начало положено, – Таканори с довольной улыбкой отстранился, вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот и лёг рядом, погладил по животу, сильнее задирая свитер, а потом резко отстранился и протянул Юу недопитое вино: – Выпей. Сейчас тебе это пригодится.

– А ты коварный соблазнитель. Предлагаешь полноценную версию сразу после превью? – Юу не хотел шевелиться, но он заставил себя приподняться, чтобы забрать бокал и отпить.

– Должен же я получить то, ради чего всё это затевалось? – Таканори ухмыльнулся. – Раздевайся. Со спущенными штанами и скованностью это точно не будет похоже на идеальный вечер для наивного девственника. А поиграть в ограничения подвижности мы всегда успеем. Да?

Юу вспомнил, как закончилось празднование Рождества, и пусть ещё чувствовал опустошенность после оргазма, вместе с тем ощутил и жар. С Таканори он не просто переставал думать – он и возбуждался также легко, как будто был подростком.

– Ты надо мной издеваешься, – он покачал головой, притянул Таканори ближе к себе и поцеловал. – Что самое ужасное, мне это нравится.

– Так и должно быть. Разве не в этом смысл?

Юу был с этим согласен. И он не возражал, когда Таканори потянул его на себя, усадив сверху, и помог раздеться, хотя сам оставался в одежде. Только толстовку снял, оставшись в смятой футболке. О том, что в любой момент к ним могут зайти, Юу не думал. Раз Таканори действовал так уверенно, значит, у него всё было под контролем. Иначе и быть не могло.

Юу даже не представлял, что сможет позволить себе трахаться с кем-то на крыше, практически, перед всем городом. Но, пока Таканори гладил его, пока Юу сам вытащил из кармана его узких джинсов презерватив и одноразовый пакетик со смазкой, он осознал, что его слишком заводит это ощущение. Он считал, что мог назвать себя раскованным, но для него опыт публичных мест заканчивался снятыми номерами в отелях и парой раз дрочки партнёру во время сеанса в кино. И пусть сейчас они были одни, воспринималось это острее. Юу снова возбудился, и он от нетерпения кусал губы, пока Таканори его растягивал. Сам он завёл руку за спину и ласкал его член, наблюдая за тем, как у Таканори меняется взгляд. И сам же, когда в паху нестерпимо заныло, опустился на него.

– Полегче… Ты слишком шустрый для девственника, – Таканори сдавленно застонал и сжал пальцы на его бедрах. Юу не смог ничего ответить. Ему хотелось больше, и он нетерпеливо двинулся, опустившись на член полностью, наслаждаясь каждой секундой и движением. Он ловил кайф от того, как Таканори одновременно направлял его, жёстко задавая ритм, когда надавливал пальцами и сам вскидывал бёдра, входя глубже, и как при этом он сам дрожал, как облизывал губы и жмурился. Юу наклонился, поцеловал в линию подбородка и скользнул языком выше, к уху и виску, быстро поцеловал под глазом около родинки и снова выпрямился. Он торопился и чувствовал, что Таканори и сам готов сорваться, что его движения становятся более рваными и резкими. Когда он положил руку на член Юу, двигая по нему в такт своих толчков, зажимая так с двух сторон, у того окончательно потерялось ощущение реальности. Таканори резко сел, зашипев и выругавшись сквозь зубы. Ему стало откровенно неудобно и тяжело двигаться, и Юу взял всё на себя. От напряжения ноги дрожали и начало сводить бёдра, но он наслаждался происходящим, ускоряя движения и обнимая Таканори, целуя и стараясь вжаться в него. Он кончил первым, но через силу продолжил двигаться.

Он видел, как Таканори зажмурился и стиснул пальцы на бедре, как сам потерял контроль, снова начав толкаться навстречу и вскоре кончил, прижав Юу к себе и уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.

– Кажется, у меня не получилось отыграть роль до конца, – Юу заговорил далеко не сразу, и голос звучал осипши.

– У тебя будет возможность порепетировать.

После они поехали к Юу отсыпаться. Он чувствовал себя полностью вымотанным и до неприличия счастливым. Даже при том, что на утро Таканори снова должен был уехать на пару недель. Но это казалось такой мелочью, на которой не следовало задерживать внимание.

Даже несмотря на то, что в свои законные выходные Юу любил наслаждаться отдыхом, он заставил себя проснуться пораньше, чтобы они успели вдвоём позавтракать и выпить кофе. Таканори выглядел как человек, который не спал несколько суток, и от этого казался более задумчивым и молчаливым, чем обычно. Юу, пока готовил тосты, заметил его отрешённый взгляд, направленный на пачку молока, но тревожить не собирался. За время их отношений он уже привык к этому и понимал, что даже его загруженность не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, сколько берёт на себя Таканори. К тому же, у него самого после того, как Таканори ушёл, был отличный шанс вернуться в кровать и снова уснуть, а у того впереди – череда ожиданий в аэропортах и перелётов.

Ощущение пустоты в квартире начинало действовать на нервы, и Юу хотел бы, чтобы они съехались, но это казалось ему слишком маловероятным на данном этапе. Возможно, после, когда у Таканори всё изменится и ему не придётся так много мотаться по разным странам.

Но даже с учетом редкости их встреч и того, что Юу больше переписывался, чем действительно виделся с тем, кого считал своей парой, он перестал переживать из-за этого и жаловаться Нао на проблемы и несправедливость жизни. Это было себе дороже и безопаснее для его печени.

* * *

– Как считаешь, я могу уже планировать что-то на лето? – этот вопрос Юу мучил последних пару месяцев. Наверно, после весеннего равноденствия, когда он в очередной раз остался в одиночестве. Но задать его он решился, когда после майской праздничной недели Таканори наконец вернулся и им удалось урвать не столько времени, как Юу планировал, а всего одни выходные.

– А почему нет? – Таканори с ногами устроился в кресле и листал книгу. Он принёс её с собой, и обложку Юу не видел. На нём была только просторная футболка, но даже это не спасало от жары. В воздухе пахло влажностью и приближающейся грозой, и Юу мог видеть, как высветленные пряди волос липнут к шее. Если бы не было настолько жарко и лениво, он бы подошёл, чтобы провести по коже ладонью, прикоснуться более чувственно. Но не спасал даже кондиционер, и пока палило солнце, оставалось только ждать ночи и обещанной прохлады.

– Я не знаю, какие будут планы у тебя. Я думал провести отпуск вместе. Хотя бы раз за этот год, – Юу не хотел показывать, что его начало задевало, как мало времени они проводили вместе. В конце концов, у Таканори была работа и в неё всё упиралось. Но Юу откровенно устал от этого.

– Мне кажется, это не самая лучшая идея, – Таканори замолчал, и Юу заметил, как тот моментально напрягся. По резкому кивку головой, по тому, как он захлопнул книгу, Юу сразу почувствовал раздражение и недовольство. – Не ориентируйся на меня. Мы уже обсуждали, что я не могу планировать ничего дальше пары недель. В этом смысле моя жизнь мне не слишком принадлежит.

– Но я подумал, что мы могли бы постараться и провести вместе дней десять, – Юу недовольно мотнул головой и нахмурился. За время их отношений они почти не ссорились, что было невероятно удивительным для него, но вопросы отсутствия совместного времяпрепровождения переходили в разряд запретных. Таканори обычно закрывался, отшучивался или игнорировал их. И впервые, кажется, разозлился. Впрочем, разозлился не он один.

– И поэтому решил наплевать на моё мнение? – Таканори постучал ногтями по обложке книги. Юу смотрел на то, как тот мрачнел на глазах, и через пелену раздражения пытался осознать, как обычный вопрос мог спровоцировать такое.

– Ты вообще о чём?

– О том, что ты ставишь свои желания выше всего и попросту игнорируешь то, о чём я говорил тебе всё это время. Серьёзно, Юу, ты думаешь, я наслаждаюсь этим?

– Тогда нахера тебе такая работа? – это задело. Юу ощущал клокочущую злость и уже не контролировал, что говорил.

– Хочешь, чтобы я сидел дома и готовил тебе как примерная жена? – Таканори зло усмехнулся. – А ты случаем не охуел? Может мне вообще делать только то, что хочешь ты и забыть о своих желаниях, а?

– Что?.. Така, я же не… – Юу растерянно замолчал и прикусил губу. Его переполняли эмоции, и сидеть на месте он уже не мог. Он вскочил на ноги прошёлся по комнате, надеясь, что это поможет успокоиться. – Ты в крайности впадаешь. И взвился на пустом месте.

– Ага, я заметил, – Таканори не сдвинулся с места, глядя на него снизу вверх, со злой и неприятной усмешкой, – заметил, как ты наплевательски относишься к тому, чем я занимаюсь и чем живу. Юу, ты сейчас ведешь себя отвратительно.

– Я отвратительно? Мы за год провели вместе не больше двух месяцев. Да и то, не каждый раз, как ты приезжаешь, видимся, – Юу не хотел говорить многого, но его понесло: – И тут уже мне следует обижаться и подозревать, что я для тебя не больше простой интрижки, а дома тебя ждут жена и дети.

– Ты издеваешься, да? – Таканори встал с кресла и подошёл ближе. Пусть даже он был ниже, выглядел он угрожающе. – Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы мы поехали ко мне, и я показал тебе свои документы, чтобы ты убедился? Может, я их прячу в шкаф в те дни, когда ты у меня бываешь? Юу, меня это заебало.

Последнее он бросил моментально поскучневшим тоном и, отвернувшись, ушёл в спальню. Никаких эмоций или хлопков дверей, но Юу остался на месте с чувством, будто ему отвесили пощёчину. Он очнулся, когда Таканори вышел обратно. Уже одевшийся и застегивающий на джинсах тяжёлую пряжку ремня.

– Ты куда? – Юу почувствовал, как у него во рту пересохло.

– Домой.

– Что? Така, подожди! – Юу подошёл ближе к нему. Это напоминало нелепый сон, потому что простой разговор не должен был закончиться полным крахом.

– Нет. Юу, не прикасайся ко мне и, пожалуйста, иди нахуй. Я меньше всего сейчас хочу тебя видеть, – Таканори посмотрел на него так, что Юу застыл на месте и просто не смог пошевелиться. Он беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как тот собирал свои вещи, убрал в карман ключи, захлопнул ноутбук и забрал книжку, после чего ушёл в коридор. Юу услышал тихое бряцанье и хлопок входной двери, после чего в квартире воцарилась тишина.

«Что это было?» – пожалуй, это единственный вопрос, который его действительно волновал и сбивал с толку. Таканори вспылил на пустом месте и сбежал словно ужаленный. И вместе с сожалением о самой ссоре, о том, что он вообще поднял тему совместного отпуска, Юу почувствовал снова накатывающую злость. Да какого хера он должен постоянно терпеть и ждать? Они встречались почти год и находились в равном положении. И он тоже мог требовать к себе уважения и выставлять требования. В конце концов, чуть больше недели вместе – это мелочь, и никто не умрёт, если Таканори подвинет свой график.

– Да что с ним не так? – Юу тихо зарычал и с раздражением ударил ногой по боку кресла. То выдержало, а Юу почувствовал глухую боль и пульсацию в ушибленной ноге. Но крушить свой дом и калечиться было бы невероятной подростковой глупостью, а себя он считал взрослым и зрелым человеком. Но не настолько сдержанным, чтобы просто успокоиться. Юу вышел на кухню и огляделся по сторонам. Достав из ящика бутылку виски, подаренную кем-то из коллег по жеребьёвке тайного Санты, он мысленно поблагодарил неизвестного доброжелателя. Юу крепкий алкоголь не любил, предпочитая пиво или же, под настроение, вино. Но в такой ситуации это было даже лучше. Плеснув немного виски в стакан и кинув пару кубиков льда, он вернулся в гостиную и сел на диван боком, закинув на него ноги.

На конструктивные действия или мысли он не был способен, и его выдержки хватало на то, чтобы не браться за телефон и не писать Таканори всё, что он о нём думал. Такими действиями он лучше не сделает никому. Ему оставалось только ждать, когда эмоции поутихнут и руки перестанут дрожать. Нарушив свои же правила, он достал сигареты и закурил, запрокинув голову и бездумно рассматривая потолок. Пожалуй, Нао могла бы им гордиться. Учитывая то, что она знала почти про все его прошлые отношения и смеялась, когда он рассказывал, как решал проблемы по молодости. Особенно во времена учёбы в университете.

Теперь бы она его похвалила. Наверно, Юу и сам бы себя похвалил. Его мысли прыгали между желанием забыть обо всём и просто вернуться к нормальной и спокойной жизни, совершенно неконструктивным желанием догнать Таканори и высказать ему всё, и, что было страшнее и позорнее всего, страхом, что это действительно конец и между ними больше ничего не будет.

* * *

Жара не способствовала улучшению самочувствия, и он был готов ненавидеть и самого себя, и весь мир за то, что повёл себя так глупо. О Таканори он старался не думать вообще. У него болела голова и единственное, чего хотелось, это сдохнуть. Для Юу оказалось неприятным открытием, что он мог так сглупить и перебрать вечером. Недаром он скептически относился к крепкому алкоголю. Ему-то казалось, что всё под контролем ровно до момента пробуждения.

Если бы Юу мог, он бы провёл весь день дома, не вылезая из постели и врубив кондиционер на полную, чтобы полегчало. Но, к сожалению, они поссорились в воскресенье, и работу никто не отменял. Даже малодушное желание сослаться больным, что было близко к истине, не перевесило его ответственности. Но Юу казалось, что собирался он не полчаса, как обычно, а не меньше половины суток. А во избежание проблем, машину пришлось оставить и поехать на такси. К сожалению, это было не самой серьёзной проблемой.

– Боги! Широяма, проветри. Конечно, если ты не решил разлагаться заживо и отпугивать этим окружающих, – Нао зашла к нему во время перерыва, и стук каблучков барабанной дробью отдался в голове. Юу только недовольно замычал, отпив ещё воды из пластикового стаканчика и не подняв голову. Он болезненно застонал, когда она распахнула окно, и оживлённый шум улицы ворвался в кабинет.

– Ты смерти моей хочешь?

– М-м-м… За то, что не позвал меня веселиться? Определённо, – она развернулась и прислонилась к подоконнику, скрестив руки на груди: – В честь чего ты сегодня такой красивый?

– Вчера Така приезжал, – в таком состоянии вдаваться в подробности Юу не хотел и просто неопределённо махнул рукой. Пусть сама додумывает.

– О, вы решили познать друг друга в ещё одной плоскости? Надеюсь, ему не настолько херово. Ладно, я буду твоим спасителем сегодня, – она очаровательно улыбнулась, а Юу от этой улыбки, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего, поплохело. – Постарайся не шевелиться. И не пытайся сбежать. Я сейчас вернусь.

Когда за ней закрылась дверь кабинета, Юу страдальчески уронил голову на ладони.

– Твою мать…

Нао никогда не желала ему зла, но порой её забота могла восприниматься как особо изощренная пытка. Интересно, что она придумала на этот раз? Но долго гадать не пришлось – Нао вернулась с пластиковым стаканчиком, в котором помешивала палочкой.

– Пей. Не морщись, тебе станет лучше уже через полчаса.

– Угу, спас… – Юу подавился. На вид это была просто тёплая вода, которая ничем не пахла, но только не на вкус. Юу едва сдержал рвотный позыв и прикрыл ладонью рот. Взгляд, которым он сверлил стаканчик, был наполнен страданиями и подозрениями. – Ты решила меня убить?

– Спасти. Ты совершил в этом слове столько ошибок, милый. Эта штука приведёт тебя в нормальное состояние. Или ты думаешь, что я никогда похмельем не мучилась и не знаю, что нужно делать?

– Хотя бы скажи, что за дерьмо ты там развела?

– Ничего криминального. Но в наказание за то, что ты меня не позвал, ты не узнаешь, что в итоге тебе помогло.

– Ты просто ведьма, – Юу покачал головой и сделал ещё один глоток. Лучше не становилось и привыкнуть к омерзительному вкусу не получалось. – Если я всё же умру, я оставлю записку, что виновата в этом ты.

– В таком случае, ты угощаешь обедом. Буду ждать тебя.

Она ушла, а Юу остался наедине с отвратительной бурдой. Конечно, можно было вылить остатки, но это было бы слабостью, поэтому он терпел. В фантастический эффект он не верил и уже предвкушал, как отвратительно пройдёт весь день, но, то ли ему было не так плохо с самого начала, то ли этот напиток помог. В итоге Юу через час почувствовал себя невероятно голодным и решил, что самое время сделать перерыв и, что уж там, угостить свою спасительницу.

На самом деле общество Нао стало для него спасением – Юу был здесь и сейчас, не переживал и не волновался ни о чём. Ровно до того момента, как оказался дома и снова остался наедине со своими чувствами. Он переживал из-за их ссоры с Таканори гораздо сильнее, чем хотел показать. И это выбивало из колеи. Юу так долго привыкал к тому, что у него появились нормальные отношения, и теперь испытывал что-то близкое к панике при мысли, что они так нелепо и глупо закончатся. Но он не считал себя виноватым, и по его мнению извиняться должен был не он. В конце концов, вопрос про отпуск был безобидным и Таканори отреагировал слишком бурно.

С этой мыслью Юу держался всю неделю, но в пятницу утром не выдержал и написал короткое: «Прости, я был не прав. Ты сейчас в городе?».

Таканори ответил ему только в воскресенье, и они договорились встретиться на неделе вечером, когда тот вернётся. Юу готовился к встрече так, словно это было первое свидание и от него всё зависело. Таканори позвал его в небольшую кофейню, где было достаточно тихо, но Юу места себе не находил. Таканори вел себя отстранённо и смотрел на него так, будто Юу тратил его время попусту. И от этого становилось совсем нехорошо.

– Послушай… Я был не прав, – Юу заговорил, когда убедился, что взял себя в руки. И тут же мысленно выругался. У Таканори на лице появился скепсис, и он с усмешкой склонил голову набок.

– Но ты озвучил свои мысли. Что изменилось?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я тебя к чему-то принуждаю. Пусть всё идёт как идёт. В крайнем случае… Если что-то получится, я буду рад. Если нет, мы всегда можем видеться во время твоих приездов.

– Ты это гарантируешь?

Юу не сразу смог ответить. Взгляд Таканори стал цепким и серьёзным. И казалось, что именно в этот момент он взвешивал все «за» и «против», вынося вердикт их отношениям, и насколько они вообще могут так называться.

– Да.

– Хорошо. Тогда поедем к тебе или ко мне? – Таканори вмиг просветлел и улыбнулся.

– Така, мне завтра нужно работать, – Юу покачал головой, – а ты не любишь просыпаться в такую рань.

– Тогда ко мне. Только придётся заехать и взять что-то для завтрака. Сам понимаешь, холодильник у меня пустой. Да и от меня ближе до твоего офиса, сколько я помню.

Юу не стал колебаться. Для Таканори и того, сколько эмоций он себе позволял, это было верхом заботы и его вклада в примирение. И даже то, что тот не говорил таких слов, как «извини» или «я тоже был не прав», не играло значения. Таканори был другим, и за год с ним Юу научился понимать, чего тот хотел или что чувствовал, даже если сам Таканори об этом не говорил.

Они оба были не идеальными, и принимали это друг в друге. Во всяком случае, выбирая вместе с ним полуфабрикаты, которыми можно будет поужинать, Юу снова чувствовал восторг, когда Таканори с отсутствующим видом словно случайно касался его, гладил по боку или как-то ещё флиртовал.

Когда на следующий день он столкнулся с Нао в коридоре, та закатила глаза, коротко поцеловала в щеку и подмигнула.

– Не хочу ничего знать. Но стёр бы ты с лица эту мечтательную улыбку. И… Широяма, поправь воротник, ты уже не подросток!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the Arch Dandy no-goodnik and I'm headed for Crashville  
> I'm most monster with my groan box in the "Meat Show"  
> We set fashion, not follow  
> Spit vitriol, not swallow  
> Good for nothing  
> But being everything that's bad.  
> Marilyn Manson, The bright young things

Юу думал, что всё наладится после их разговора и примирения, но, как бы он не одергивал себя и не убеждал, что это ему кажется и на самом деле всё в порядке, он чувствовал скапливающееся напряжение, и что отношения неуловимо изменились.

Он не мог объяснить даже самому себе, что именно было не так и насколько это плохо. Это ощущалось в почти незаметных жестах и взглядах. Несмотря на то, что весна и дожди остались давно позади, Юу ощущал эту духоту как перед грозой. И чувствовал, что всё совсем не так гладко.

Таканори также исправно приезжал к нему, они проводили вместе те дни, которые он был в городе, но Юу видел, каким отрешённым становился его взгляд, как остро тот реагировал на любую фразу. Они стали меньше общаться, и если не проводили время в постели, то каждый был занят своим делом. Это раздражало, но Юу старался держать себя в руках. Он надеялся, что пройдёт немного времени, всё устаканится и вернётся к нормальному ритму. Надеялся и делал всё, чтобы не сорваться самому.

А срываться было на что. Юу казалось, будто Таканори специально его провоцировал. Это доводило, и он уже не был уверен, где заканчивалась реальность и начинались его домыслы. Он ведь даже не мог сказать, что именно его беспокоит. И что уж точно – не мог поделиться этим с Нао. Да и к чему? У неё был свой кризис. Если у них хватало времени встретиться как раньше и посидеть в баре, она больше страдала, что не знает как жить дальше и что настолько длительные отношения для неё не свойственны – совсем также, как и Юу некоторое время назад. Юу наблюдал за этим и мог только порадоваться – ей повезло с этим художником. Пусть даже по доносившимся до него слухам, она всё также держала подчинённых в ежовых рукавицах, но на некоторые вещи стала закрывать глаза и больше не засиживалась допоздна. Заставлять её волноваться, когда у неё складывалось настолько замечательно, Юу не хотел. Он ведь знал, что временами она становилась жутко мнительной и, поддавшись его настроению, могла начать накручивать и себя. Кому это нужно?

А Таканори был собой. Пожалуй, это было самое точное объяснение, что именно не так. Юу не знал, как к нему подступиться. Но если в самом начале отношений это воспринималось как забавная игра и вызывало азарт, то теперь это напоминало прогулку по минному полю. Любой намёк на то, что Юу хотел коснуться чего-то, выходящего за грань «здесь и сейчас», воспринимался им как посягательство на его личное и сокровенное. И это сбивало с толку. Таканори начинал хамить или просто уходил. И выходил на связь только в тот момент, когда снова возвращался в Токио.

Но иногда все становилось даже слишком хорошо, и Юу не мог найти правильных слов, чтобы описать то ощущение восторга и трепета, которое его накрывало. И порой он в таком состоянии просто не замечал той черты, которую лучше не переходить.

– Напиши мне, как приземлишься, – очередное утро, которое они встречали вместе. Юу наблюдал за тем, как Таканори собирался, и пил кофе.

– Ага. Можешь сразу подключить слежку за мной по джипиэс. Это будет эффективнее.

Таканори среагировал мгновенно – вот он просто собирал вещи, а в следующую секунду замер, напрягся и бросил такой взгляд, что Юу чуть кофе не подавился.

– Что за херь? Така, угомонись пожалуйста, – он аккуратно отставил чашку и поднялся. – Ты так на самолет опоздаешь.

– Да уже угомонился. И спасибо за заботу, – благодарность прозвучала как оскорбление, но Юу сдержался, чтобы не высказаться в ту же секунду. Ему не нравилось ссориться и выяснять отношения таким образом. Лучше уж было подобрать подходящий момент, чтобы решить их проблемы. В идеале, чтобы у них было несколько дней на это.

В идеале. Реальность ставила совершенно другие условия. С каждым приездом Таканори огрызался всё чаще и чаще, словно начал видеть в каждом слове намёк на оскорбление, и срывался. И Юу не всегда удавалось сдержать себя в руках и не ответить.

Он был искренне удивлён, когда у них получилось уехать за город на выходные. Таканори просто завалился к нему в пятницу вечером и поставил перед фактом, что они уезжают прямо сейчас. У него всё было подготовлено. И Юу не оставалось ничего, кроме как после тяжёлой рабочей недели сесть за руль, чтобы часа через три они оказались на месте. Таканори забронировал маленький коттедж, и для Юу самым прекрасным был момент, когда он вышел из машины и запрокинул голову. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он наблюдал в Токио. Столько звёзд он не видел с детства, с тех пор, как переехал.

Юу с затаившимся дыханием рассматривал знакомые узоры созвездий, Млечный Путь и узкий месяц Луны. Таканори сначала просто смотрел на него, а потом подошёл ближе и обнял, засунув ладони в задние карманы джинсов и притянув к себе.

– Пойдём уже?

Он отстранился и первым пошёл в дом, а Юу позволил себе ещё несколько секунд этого волшебства, после чего присоединился к нему. Они почти не разговаривали, пили и много трахались. Юу позволил себе расслабиться и выдохнуть. В последние пару недель напряжение сводило с ума, и ему казалось, будто он сидел на пороховой бочке. Это было невыносимо. Настолько же, насколько прекрасным было следующее утро и весь день в целом. Когда они ехали обратно, Таканори пусть и сидел в телефоне, почти ни на что не реагируя, но одну руку держал на бедре Юу и бездумно гладил. И от этого Юу перекрывало от эмоций.

И вдвойне тяжело было, когда Таканори попрощался с ним – у него был ночной рейс, и ему нужно было собраться. Юу уже предвкушал, насколько отвратительным может быть вечер в одиночестве после того, как он уже до этого в красках представил его окончание. И он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы избежать этого. И когда Нао внезапно попросила его приехать и помочь ей, он, не раздумывая, согласился. Но стоило ему переступить порог её квартиры, как Юу мысленно выругался. Наверно, следовало уточнить, в чём именно ей нужна была помощь.

– Ты решила провести генеральную уборку? Правда, выглядит это так, будто ты обчищаешь собственный дом, – он улыбнулся, протянув ей пакет из любимой кондитерской и пару стаканчиков с кофе. – Я не уверен, что буду подходящим партнёром для таких ролевых игр.

– Нет, это просто катастрофа.

Нао в домашнем выглядела не менее царственно, чем в обтягивающих блузках, юбках и слишком коротких платьях. Даже в широких спортивных штанах и коротком топе она не казалась другой. Но когда она прижалась спиной к стене и устало запрокинула голову, Юу забеспокоился.

– Эй, что случилось?

– Он предложил мне попробовать пожить вместе и перевезти к нему часть вещей… Но… А если это будет началом конца? Юу, я даже не знаю, сколько всего взять, чтобы его не испугать, – она словно в обиде поджала губы и тут же скривилась: – Не могу же я изобразить дурочку с «милый, у тебя ведь есть отдельная гардеробная для меня и всех моих вещей?» И я ведь не только про шмотки.

Юу удивленно слушал её, после чего засмеялся и подошел ближе, чтобы обнять.

– Прекрасная госпожа волнуется не из-за этого? Или я не прав, и у тебя есть все причины, чтобы повелеть меня казнить?

Она наконец позволила себе расслабиться, на секунду прильнула лбом к его плечу, а потом улыбнулась и легко пихнула в бок.

– Засранец. Я… Не знаю. Я не уверена, что готова к такому. Да, мы встречаемся уже… Слишком долго, по моим меркам. И он меня не раздражает, наоборот. Но я совершенно не представляю, как жить с кем-то. Ты же знаешь, ко мне раз в неделю приезжает клининговая компания, а готовить я рискну… Пожалуй, только для тебя. И то, потому что после всех наших прогулок до ближайшего бара, я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя стальной желудок. Но он-то может ждать иного! И ладно выходные вместе, романтика и заказ еды. А если в быту он будет ждать свой идеал и… В плане домашнего хозяйства это точно не я.

– То есть, за весь год ты ни разу не говорила ему о том, как живешь? И что эти вещи не для тебя?

– Говорила… Но достаточно давно. И я не уверена, что он придал значение моим словам тогда.

– И поэтому ты решила, что всё пойдет чёрте как? Моя госпожа порой такая ранимая и нежная, – Юу ойкнул, получив ещё один тычок в бок, и засмеялся: – Расслабься. Мне показалось, что твой художник на достаточном уровне развития, чтобы понять. И я уверен, что вы разберётесь. Поэтому нам осталось самое сложное.

– Выбрать из моих вещей то, без чего я точно не проживу хотя бы месяц?

– Именно. Поверь, я прекрасно представляю себе масштаб проблемы.

– Я пойду, проверю, что может нам помочь в этом деле, – Нао уже взяла себя в руки и заулыбалась.

– Красное сухое?

– Всё как ты любишь милый, всё как ты любишь!..

* * *

«Ты свободен в эти выходные?»

Сообщение пришло в тот момент, когда Юу был на собрании с учредителями фирмы. Он делал небольшую презентацию по итогам лета и как изменились продажи. И за два часа собрания вымотался больше, чем за все недели, которые подготавливал отчёт. Поэтому после собрания даже от Нао отговорился и вышел прогуляться, чтобы проветрить голову.

Только взяв кофе в небольшой пекарне напротив офиса и расплатившись с телефона, он заметил сообщение. Отойдя подальше от проезжей части к узкому переулку и достав сигареты, Юу написал ответ: «Планировал заехать к родителям. Но если у тебя есть другие предложения или ты хочешь со мной, я готов пересмотреть свои планы». Только отправив сообщение, до Юу дошло, насколько всё стало серьёзно – он без колебаний был готов привезти Таканори в святая святых – в дом, где он вырос, и познакомить с семьёй. Он остановился, прислонился к стене дома и закрыл глаза, улыбнувшись. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так сложится. Он ведь больше восьми лет никого из тех, с кем встречался, не считал настолько важными для себя, чтобы идти на такое. А тут даже без раздумий.

Таканори молчал достаточно долго, и его ответ пришел ближе к вечеру: «Я не думаю, что стоит. Буду чувствовать себя лишним». Без объяснений или подробностей, как он привык. Юу моментально набрал: «Тогда я перенесу поездку». Он заволновался, отчего не мог усидеть на месте. Хорошо ещё, что он уже был дома, и пока телефон не завибрировал от входящего сообщения, ходил по кухне, меря её шагами. «Не говори глупостей. Это того нет стоит, а я ещё приеду».

Юу показалось, что в ответе Таканори сквозило раздражение, поэтому не стал продолжать уговаривать. К тому же, включив здравый смысл, он и сам застыдился этой слабости – он и без этого навещал родителей не так часто. А променять поездку к ним на возможность побыть вдвоём… Он себе этого не простил бы. Хорошо, что Таканори был в таких вопросах более здравомыслящим и не давал ему делать глупости.

Конечно, они не так много времени проводили вместе, но один из прилётов можно было пропустить. Чувствуя свою вину, Юу весь следующий вечер проездил по магазинам, выбирая для родителей подарки. Сумку он собирал быстро, побросав в неё минимум вещей. Он рассчитывал, что проведёт все выходные исключительно с родителями, и морально был готов к тому, чтобы встать задолго до рассвета и выбраться с отцом на рыбалку.

Юу всю дорогу вспоминал, как часто раньше выезжал с ним на природу и пока был совсем ребёнком, больше исследовал всё вокруг, чем интересовался тем, что делал отец. Но с возрастом проснулось любопытство, и он садился рядом и просил объяснить, как управляться со снастями. Правда, он уже пару лет не мог приехать так, чтобы им хватило времени на всё, а по рыбалке Юу скучал. Об этом хобби он не рассказывал даже Нао. Опасался, что она засмеяла бы его. Да и не вязались рассказы о таком хобби с его образом серьёзного аналитика.

В родительском доме было хорошо и спокойно, как и всегда. После ужина он ушёл отдыхать в свою детскую комнату. В ней почти ничего не изменилось – на стенах также висели плакаты с группами, которые он слушал в школе, на полках стояли сборные модели и фигурки, закрывая собой ряды томиков манги. Он не глядя достал один и завалился на кровать, перелистывая страницы. Раньше для него это было целой вселенной, а теперь совершенно никак не отзывалось. Телефон оповестил о новом сообщении, и сердце у Юу забилось быстрее. Пожалуй, теперь у него был новый смысл жизни и новый центр вселенной, и с этим приходилось считаться.

Он разочарованно вздохнул, когда понял, что сообщение было не от Таканори, а от банка, оповестившего о ежемесячном списании денег. Он сам был готов смеяться над собой – вот и попался, когда совсем этого не ждал, и превратился во влюблённого идиота. Юу испытывал только счастье, когда был с Таканори. И решил, что им необходимо обсудить всё, и он обязан был привезти его в свой дом. Ведь как иначе он мог показать о себе то, что не получалось выразить словами? Он написал: «Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Скучаю», – и, поставив будильник, разделся. Начало клонить в сон, а слушать утром от отца шутки о том, кто из них молод и бодр, Юу совсем не хотел.

Правда, после пробуждения он пожалел обо всём. И о том, что ввязался в рыбалку, и что так поздно лёг. Юу чувствовал себя отвратительно. Последний месяц был тяжёлым, и вставать в такую рань казалось преступлением против самого себя. Он с завистью смотрел на родителей – как отец шутил, собирая последние вещи, как ему отвечала мать, готовя завтрак. Но они оба привыкли ложиться и вставать рано, и для них подобное не было таким же адом.

– Только не говори мне, что у тебя ещё подростковая дурь не выветрилась и ты продолжаешь по-бунтарски куролесить ночами, – отец прошёл мимо, похлопав по плечу, а Юу наклонился к чашке с кофе, потянувшись и с отчаянием застонав. – Ладно-ладно, страдалец. В машине поспишь. Я помню, что в городе другой ритм и соблазнов больше.

– Не слушай его, – к Юу с улыбкой подошла мама, поставив перед ним тарелку с омлетом, – завтракай и езжайте уже.

Юу с благодарностью улыбнулся. Ему повезло с родителями, которые, кажется, принимали всё и любили его любым. Когда он начал курить в школе и случайно попался отцу, тот не ругался, просто попросил обдумать серьёзнее и стал давать больше карманных денег, чтобы тот не курил что-то дешёвое. А когда зашел вопрос о его будущем и семье, Юу честно признался, что у него свои планы. Конечно, это было тяжелее, но родители смогли справиться с неожиданной информацией и приняли её.

Пока они ехали к озеру, Юу дремал, изредка поглядывая в окно. Он и подумать не мог, что приезд к родителям так отразится на нём эмоционально, но он постоянно чувствовал себя виноватым и очень благодарным. И пообещал себе, что будет приезжать чаще. Это было не так сложно, как он порой себе представлял. К тому же, у него впервые за последний год были выходные, которые он проводил без Таканори и при этом не чувствовал себя потерянным. Это тоже многого стоило.

Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как они вышли из машины, и пришёл в себя, когда осознал, что они оказались на месте. Отец с весёлой улыбкой поглядывал на него и качал головой.

– Проснулся? Давай, помогай мне.

– Ага, сейчас, – Юу кивнул. Он огляделся по сторонам – как и когда он был ребёнком, у берега они были не одни. Многие соседи и знакомые рыбачили там же, и большинство из этих людей он знал.

– Ого, Юу? – он резко обернулся на голос и замер. Юу думал, что его бывший школьный друг давно переехал и, кажется, вместо университета увлёкся музыкой и играл в группе.

– Хазуки? Я… удивлён, – он улыбнулся и бросил быстрый взгляд на отца, словно в детстве прося разрешение поиграть, отложил удочку, которую так и не успел собрать. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Хотел начать пафосно и задать тебе тот же вопрос, но на самом деле поджидаю тебя, – Хазуки улыбнулся и пожал руку, а потом резко дёрнул на себя и обнял. – Я на пару недель приехал домой отдохнуть, а несколько дней назад столкнулся с твоим отцом в магазине, и он рассказал, что ты приедешь, и вы обязательно будете рыбачить, ну и… Я решил, что не могу упустить возможность тебя поймать.

– О… Ты здесь в такую рань из-за меня? – Юу был немного смущён.

– Ради рыбы. А ты как приятный бонус, – Хазуки хмыкнул, – слухи не врут и ты серьёзный профессионал, который работает сутками напролёт и живет только этим?

– А ещё я ем детей на завтрак, – Юу засмеялся, – но в остальном почти всё так. А ты всё ещё играешь в группе? Прости, я следил первые годы, но потом…

– Да, всё ещё. И всё в порядке, ты и не должен был. Особенно тогда. По мне, играли мы ужасно, пока опыта не набрались, и я удивлён, что ты это выдерживал. Кстати, ты ведь не сегодня уезжаешь? Может быть сходим выпить и поговорить? Разумеется, если ты будешь свободен. Всё же родители, я понимаю.

– Ага… Давай ближе к вечеру договоримся? – Юу на автомате достал телефон, записать номер. – Может, и получится. Мы давно не проверяли, кто окажется более стойким и будет тащить другого до дома, да?

* * *

После возвращения из дома в Токио Юу чувствовал себя по-настоящему отдохнувшим. Так, словно он пару недель провёл на пляже и ничего не делал. Он успел и с родителями побыть достаточно, и выбраться в бар с Хазуки. Они проговорили почти всю ночь, вспоминая школьные годы и рассказывая, кто как жил теперь. И Юу был рад этой случайной встрече, рад возможности, пусть и на один вечер, но вспомнить то, каким был раньше. Он поверил, что у него всё под контролем, и даже не расстроился, что Таканори не будет в городе ещё две недели.

Это казалось сущей мелочью по сравнению с тем, что впереди у них было столько времени. Юу смог сконцентрироваться на работе, заняться проектами, которые откладывал на потом, как не слишком важные и не требующие срочного решения. А заодно он встретился с друзьями, которых уже несколько месяцев динамил из-за Таканори и стремления провести с ним каждую свободную минуту. Юу чувствовал себя полным жизни и желания делать что-то. Он и не думал, что это будет так упоительно.

Когда Таканори наконец прилетел, Юу сразу же позвал его к себе. Он купил вина, заказал еду в одном из любимых ресторанов, где они бывали чаще всего, и решил, что этот вечер должен как следует искупить время разлуки.

– Я не голоден, – это было первое, что Таканори сказал практически с порога, сразу после того, как накинулся на него с поцелуями, явно намерившись не тратить время и перейти к сексу. Только вот у Юу настроение было другим. Как бы сильно Таканори его не возбуждал, он хотел насладиться этим вечером, без скомканного и торопливого секса прямо в прихожей. О чём он и сообщил, когда смог отстранить Таканори от себя. И увидел, как тот моментально поменялся в лице и недовольно поджал губы.

– Хотя бы выдохни с дороги и выпей вина, – Юу миролюбиво улыбнулся и, подойдя ближе, пальцами погладил Таканори по щеке, скользнул по линии подбородка и губам. – Тебе надо отдохнуть.

– Да не отдохнуть мне надо, а потрахаться. Мне казалось, это очевидно, – Таканори смотрел так, словно надеялся убить взглядом. – Если бы я хотел отдохнуть, я бы остался дома.

– Така? – Юу растерялся. Да, в последнее время Таканори был более нервным и реагировал на любое слово более остро, но Юу отдохнул и успокоился, и он думал, что за прошедшее время тот успокоился тоже. Но Таканори снова взбесился, оттого что происходящее выходило за его планы. Разумеется, о них он тоже не всегда сообщал, словно Юу должен был предугадывать и подстраиваться под них моментально.

– Что? Я приехал к тебе и думал, что мы отлично проведём время.

– Я тоже это планировал. И я соскучился по тебе. Знаешь, люди, которые состоят в отношениях, не только трахаются.

– О, это я знаю, – в голосе Таканори появились ирония и злое веселье. Он исподлобья посмотрел на Юу так, что у того по спине мурашки пробежали. Слишком уж странной и непонятной была такая реакция. – Поэтому я и не понимаю, почему мы тратим время.

Это прозвучало жёстко, и до Юу не сразу дошёл смысл слов. Кровь моментально отлила от лица, и стало тяжело дышать. Во рту пересохло и ему потребовалось время, чтобы подобрать слова и хоть что-то сказать.

– Что… Что ты имеешь в виду? – в висках стучал пульс, заглушая его собственный голос, а от спокойствия и умиротворения не осталось и следа. – Что с тобой происходит? Ты… В последнее время сам не свой. И я не понимаю. Если я сделал что-то не то и ты обижен, мы могли бы поговорить и обсудить это. А ты закрываешься и… Говоришь подобное.

– Что я ещё могу иметь в виду этими словами? Юу, мы отлично проводим время, но называть это отношениями… Ты слишком много на себя берёшь.

– А как бы ты это назвал? – Юу почувствовал, как вместе с отчаянием и обидой внутри начала нарастать злость. Какого чёрта вообще Таканори нёс и почему позволял себе это?

– А сам ты как думаешь? – тот неожиданно коротко засмеялся, хотя во взгляде у него веселья не было.

– Я называл это отношениями. И всё происходящее между нами в это понятие вписывалось. Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, я бы хотел помочь. Серьёзно, я понимаю, что ты устаешь и всякое может быть, но мне надоело, что ты постоянно срываешь своё недовольство на мне. Чем я это заслужил?

– Тем, что заебал в край. Блять, – Таканори сорвался, у него словно слетела маска приличия и отчужденности, которых он старался придерживаться. – Я уже не знаю, какими словами это объяснить. Ты пиздец какой душный, Юу. Мы отлично трахались и развлекались, а потом ты начал ныть как малолетняя школьница. Тащить куда-то, лезть в мою жизнь. Ещё и с родителями познакомить хотел. Да ты совсем охуел! А всё так хорошо было.

– Что за бред?!

– Не бред, Юу. Реальность. Меня это заебало. И я точно не для этих разборок приехал. Успокой свою истерику без меня. Ты мне весь вечер обломал.

Они подрались. Юу сам не понял, как среагировал на последние слова ударом по лицу. Таканори в долгу не остался и от души пнул его по щиколотке, а потом заехал кулаком в диафрагму. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем они остановились. У Юу саднило щёку, было тяжело дышать и голова разрывалась от количества мыслей. Таканори выглядел не лучше – растрёпанный, с кровоточащей губой и абсолютно злой. Он отступил, коснулся пальцами лица и шмыгнул носом, проверяя, всё ли в порядке и может ли он нормально дышать. Юу наблюдал за этим молча. У него закончились силы как эмоционально, так и физически. Он стоял на месте, словно выключившись, отстранённо наблюдая за происходящим.

Таканори мотнул головой, выдавил ещё раз тихое «заебал» и подхватил свою сумку. Входная дверь захлопнулась неожиданно громко, и у Юу зазвенело в ушах от моментально воцарившейся тишины. Он медленно подошёл к двери и коснулся её ладонью, после чего ударил по ней, сбив костяшки и ощутив пульсирующую боль в руке. У него не было сил ни на что, но эмоции рвались наружу, и он не знал, что с ними делать. Медленно опустившись на пол, прислонившись спиной к двери, он запустил руки в волосы, с ужасом прокручивая их встречу в голове. И у Юу не было ни малейшей идеи, что могло привести к такому результату.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted perfect, you got your perfect  
> But now, I'm too perfect for someone like you  
> I was a dandy in your ghetto with a snow white smile  
> And you'll never be as perfect, whatever you do.  
> Marilyn Manson, (s)AINT

Юу не мог собрать себя и свои мысли. За выходные он не вышел из дома ни разу и потерял чувство времени. У него были плотно задернуты шторы, создавая постоянный сумрак, и всё, что он делал – это пил. Юу заглушал эмоции как мог, чтобы не расклеиться окончательно. И он чувствовал, что как никогда близок к срыву. Всю субботу он звонил Таканори, пытался хотя бы как-то связаться с ним, но его телефон был отключен и вежливый автоматизированный голос оповещал об этом.

Он сходил с ума от беспокойства, обиды и тревоги. Когда на телефоне вылезло оповещение, что пора ставить будильник к работе, Юу осознал, что выходные позади, а он не готов. И ему безумно повезло, что в переписке он быстро согласовал себе неделю отпуска за свой счёт. О том, сколько он потеряет за это время в деньгах, он думал в последний момент. Юу просто хотел понять, что случилось с его жизнью.

Несмотря на отпуск, в понедельник он встал как на работу, натянул первые попавшиеся джинсы, футболку, кожаную куртку и тёмные очки. Лицо выглядело опухшим и помятым после совершенно неадекватного ритма, когда он только спал, пил и срывался на слёзы и истерику впервые с подросткового возраста. Если бы кто-то сказал ему, что он будет плакать из-за отношений, ещё год назад Юу посмеялся бы над такой чушью. А теперь не мог. Он не мог ничего, да и не слишком хотел, и все его мысли занимал Таканори. Юу не понимал, что произошло и как до этого дошло, и он постоянно доводил себя, вспоминал всё, что тот ему наговорил. Это не укладывалось в голове.

Поэтому в понедельник Юу и вышел из дома – он в надежде на чудо поехал к Таканори, надеясь, что тот ещё в стране. Но промаявшись под дверью больше часа, постоянно нажимая на звонок и стуча по ней, он сдался и вернулся к себе, по пути заехав в магазин и набрав полуфабрикатов и алкоголя.

Дни слились в один, и Юу даже не знал, когда ему пришло сообщение от Нао с коротким: «Что у тебя случилось?». Хорошо, что она не позвонила. В сообщении Юу смог изобразить равнодушие коротким «мы расстались», а вот по телефону точно не был бы так сдержан. А на следующий день она оказалась у него на пороге, чему он сильно удивился.

– Широяма… – она запнулась, словно заготовленная речь оказалась совершенно неподходящей, и вместо продолжения зашла в квартиру, поставив у двери два пакета из ближайшего магазина.

– Ты с ума сошла? Зачем ты приехала в такое время? – Юу даже на часы посмотрел, убедившись, что время близилось к полуночи. – У тебя, в отличие от меня, не отпуск.

Нао закатила глаза. Сбросив лёгкие ботиночки на каблуке и вручив ему в руки плащ, она прошла в квартиру. Юу догнал её в гостиной, где она уже деловито открывала окна и с недовольством морщилась.

– Ты всю неделю… Просидел здесь в таком виде? – он не знал, чего в её голосе было больше: злости, беспокойства или раздражения.

– Всю неделю?..

– Да, уже пятница. И именно поэтому я вдвойне рада, что решила приехать. Что ты с собой творишь, Юу? – Нао неожиданно заговорила тише и с такой тревогой, как раньше с Юу только мама говорила, когда он в детстве ранился во время игр. Он не смог найти ответа, а Нао подошла и обняла его, привстав на носочки: – Ты должен был мне написать сразу. Я бы приехала.

– У тебя есть своя жизнь, забыла? – он неловко улыбнулся, но все же обнял её. – Ну же, в самом деле. Ничего сверхвыдающегося.

– Кроме того, что ты пытаешься себя убить? Я заметила. Юу, прошла целая неделя. Я не думаю, что ты это осознаешь… И, честно говоря, не представляю, как ты выдерживаешь… Здесь воняет так, будто скунса убили.

– Ты преувеличиваешь…

– А ты врёшь. Если тебе так проще, ты будешь пить. Но не в одиночку. В конце концов, для чего еще друзья нужны, да? – она улыбнулась и быстро поцеловала его в небритую щёку. – Пойду, найду чистый бокал для себя. И, пожалуй, одолжу у тебя футболку и спортивные штаны. Прости, но я не готова возвращаться к пещерному образу жизни. И, определенно, моё платье этого не переживёт.

От того, как она суетилась, Юу стало немного легче. Нао была рядом и заряжала своей уверенностью, и он был благодарен за это. Она вернулась с бутылкой вина для себя и устроилась на диване, а Юу покорно сел рядом. Она не торопила, даже включила телевизор, чтобы была возможность отвлекаться на шум и просто пила с ним. До тех пор, пока Юу не заговорил. Он рассказывал обо всём, что происходило, про то, что его тревожило, и как в итоге Таканори всё обрубил. Нао больше молчала, гладила его по волосам и недовольно поджимала губы.

То, что в какой-то момент он позволил себе слёзы даже при ней, Юу осознал далеко не сразу, а когда она осторожно погладила его по щеке, и тут же прижала ближе к себе.

– Перестань, милый, нашел из-за кого убиваться. Прости, но ради такой дряни я бы и пальцем не пошевелила. И ведь я тоже при общении не распознала, каким он окажется. Это никогда нельзя предсказать. Конечно, мне придётся подождать, но это не конец жизни. У нас ещё будет совместная свадьба в Вегасе.

– О чём ты вообще? – Юу вымотался от переживаний и чувствовал себя совершенно никаким, но всё же от её слов едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Ну, как же. Помнишь, я обещала, что буду выходить замуж только вместе со своей лучшей подружкой и в одинаковых платьях. А так уж случилось, что этой подружкой являешься ты. Конечно, нам придётся постараться с дизайном, но ты меня знаешь, я этого добьюсь.

Юу фыркнул. Безумная женщина – он не знал, что с жизнью делать, а она рассуждала про неведомую свадьбу. Юу не хотел думать ни о каких отношениях, особенно о таких серьёзных. Видимо, его молчание было расценено как скепсис, потому что Юу тут же получил лёгкий шлепок по макушке.

– Серьёзно, Юу, посмотри на себя. Из-за какого-то ублюдка так себя изводишь. Если хочешь, я найду тебе самого лучшего и хорошего мужика. Или наивного молодого мальчика, чтобы он тебе в рот смотрел. Но ты точно достоин самого лучшего, а не… Вот этого всего.

– Я думаю, что мне необходим перерыв.

– От отношений?

– От всего. Я мог бы уволиться и съездить к родителям. Пожить у них пару месяцев хотя бы…

– Широяма, опомнись! – у неё в голосе послышалась злость. – Ты что, хочешь карьеру и всю жизнь похерить из-за этого? Ты в своём уме?!

– Прямо всю жизнь. Ты утрируешь, – Юу хотел, чтобы его жалели. И такое решение вполне вписывалось в его самоощущение. Но Нао рушила весь его настрой. В то время как Юу представлял, что уедет из Токио домой и будет проводить всё время на берегу реки и рыбачить, она безжалостно возвращала его к реальности.

– Прямо всю жизнь. Ты сам рассказывал, сколько сил положил на то, чтобы стать тем, кем являешься. Милый, не забывай, к работе у нас одинаковое отношение. И я могу авторитетно заявить, что ты сейчас занимаешься полной херней.

– Да какая разница?..

– У меня есть свой интерес. В конце концов, ты представляешь, как мне сложно будет сработаться с кем-то ещё? Нет, я не отпущу тебя хотя бы из эгоизма.

* * *

В итоге Нао уговорила его не горячиться. Пусть Юу, даже выйдя на работу, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, за пару недель он осознал, насколько это было правильным решением. Навалилась куча новых дел, и до самого вечера у него просто не было возможности и времени думать о своих проблемах и страданиях. А вечером, чаще всего, его хватало только на быстрый ужин и сон. Правда, он все равно пользовался каждой свободной минутой, чтобы попытаться дозвониться до Таканори. Телефон у того по-прежнему был отключен, и Юу впадал в отчаяние.

Особенно, когда до него дошло, что это действительно конец. Юу подумал, что было бы уместно выбросить то, что могло бы напоминать ему о Таканори, избавиться от его вещей. Когда он прошёл по квартире, пришло болезненное понимание, что их почти и не было. Пара обычных футболок, спортивные штаны и чашка. Словно Таканори и не появлялся в его доме. А ведь Юу казалось, будто тот обжился в квартире и стал неотъемлемой частью жизни. Даже подарки – это были вещи, которые они оба использовали, и они уже закончились.

Если бы не Нао и фотографии, которые остались в его телефоне, Юу мог бы подумать, что Таканори вообще не существовало. Даже его работа, о которой тот мог рассказывать часами, оказалась просто набором историй. Юу не знал даже названия фирмы, для которой он занимался оценкой предметов искусства. О том, насколько наивным и глупым на фоне всех этих фактов оказался он сам, Юу старался не думать.

Во время очередного похода в бар, когда он позвал своих университетских друзей и Нао, под самый конец остались они вдвоём, и Юу прорвало. Он рассказывал и рассказывал о том, как всё это неправильно и мерзко, что поступок Таканори у него не укладывается в мыслях, а Нао, державшаяся только на силе воли, прильнула к его плечу и с тоской протянула: «Ты оказался с другой стороны. Для таких как мы… Непривычно допускать мысль, что кто-то переиграет. Впрочем, сколько я могу помнить, ты был более честным – ты сразу не давал шанса на продолжение».

У Юу эти слова отпечатались в сознании, несмотря на то, что он был пьян настолько, что не помнил, как доехал до дома. Маясь утром с похмелья, он не мог перестать думать о том, насколько она права – даже если он и избегал любых отношений и искал себе партнеров для секса, он никогда не давал людям поверить, что между ними может быть что-то ещё. Конечно, порой попадались те, кто были слишком впечатлительными и хотели большего, но Юу не сбегал от диалога. И как он надеялся, всегда корректно объяснял, почему у них ничего не получится.

Даже если в чём-то он сам себя обманывал и приписывал качества лучше, чем обладал, для Юу это было спасением. Он убеждал себя в том, что если они с Таканори и похожи, то он никогда бы не поступил так. Обеляя себя, он отпускал эти отношения, свои чувства и, как ему казалось, набирался презрения и отвращения к подобному поведению. Юу решил для себя, что в ближайшее время точно не захочет отношений, и через пару месяцев после расставания установил приложение для знакомств.

Он сразу поставил ограничение, что не ищет ничего кроме секса. Так было честнее, да и лишать себя удовольствия он не собирался. Конечно, он мог ограничиваться дрочкой, но не видел в этом смысла, ведь важнее была эмоциональная разгрузка, с которой он снова перестал справляться из-за увеличения количества задач на работе и приближения зимнего сезона и праздников. Правда, из первых свиданий ничего не вышло. Юу было неуютно даже просто находиться рядом с кем-то, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ложиться в постель. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, когда спешно придумывал оправдания, почему ему необходимо уехать, а потом сразу блокировал неудавшегося любовника и в приложении, и в телефоне, чтобы наверняка.

Он задумался о том, что следовало найти специалиста, который поможет справиться с паникой, но всё разрешилось само собой. Юу готовил очередную презентацию для совета директоров, когда ему пришло сообщение от Хазуки с приглашением на его концерт. Юу долго сомневался, но вспомнил, что Нао просила вытащить её куда-нибудь, где она точно никогда не была. У неё в отделе тоже было не всё гладко, и проблемы она тащила на себе. Им обоим нужно было расслабиться, и Юу согласился, попросив два билета.

Когда они стояли в очереди перед клубом, Юу на секунду почувствовал себя так, словно попал в прошлое и ему снова семнадцать. К счастью, перед клубом были не только подростки и студенты, да и он сам догадался переодеться, и не чувствовал себя неуместно. Нао тоже подстроилась под ситуацию. За пару дней она разузнала название группы и послушала музыку. Она уехала с работы пораньше, и уже около клуба встретилась с Юу, который её не сразу узнал – короткая юбка, колготки-сетка, майка с глубоким декольте и кожаная куртка делали её похожей на бунтующего подростка, а не на царственную леди, к которой Юу привык.

– Ну, хоть не в костюме, – она насмешливо улыбнулась, окинув его взглядом, – в следующий раз я помогу тебе одеться. А то в твоей компании чувствую себя неловко.

– Ещё скажи, что у тебя нет дэдди-кинка, – он самодовольно усмехнулся и предложил ей руку, – пойдем, малышка.

– Ещё одна шутка на этот счёт, и домой мой папочка пойдёт через больницу, – Нао хищно улыбнулась, но тут же со смехом повисла на его руке: – Идём уже.

Юу, несмотря на шутки и смех, переживал до тех пор, пока группа не вышла на сцену и не заиграла музыка. А потом он пропал. Было странно видеть своего школьного друга на сцене. Хазуки вёл себя совершенно иначе, а от музыки и звучания его голоса Юу чувствовал себя непривычно. У него бешено стучало сердце и после второго бокала пива, которое он взял у бара, эмоции рвались наружу. Все мысли слились в одну, и Юу потерялся во всём этом, спустив происходившее на тормозах. И он лишь снисходительно улыбнулся, когда подошедший к бару парень слишком откровенно скользнул рукой по его бедру.

Юу положил свою ладонь сверху и посмотрел парню в глаза. Они о чём-то говорили, обсуждая концерт и музыку – Юу не фиксировал ничего не значащий разговор в сознании. Он думал лишь об одном. Для него было совершенно логичным, что в итоге они оказались в туалете и закрылись в кабинке. Юу ухмыльнулся и прислонился затылком к стене. Его колотило от жара, и он был совсем не против, когда неожиданный новый знакомый опустился перед ним на колени и расстегнул джинсы. Юу достал из заднего кармана презерватив и передал его. У него в ушах гремела музыка и всё, что он слышал – голос Хазуки. В этот момент музыка смолкла на несколько секунд, а потом Юу снова закружило в водовороте, и он даже не думал, что это могло быть неправильно. Он наслаждался голосом старого друга, и это заводило гораздо больше, чем неумелый минет. Пока парень старался внизу, Юу закрыл глаза и сам сжал пальцы в его волосах, направляя и доводя себя.

Он кончил неожиданно быстро и, даже не глядя вниз, стащил презерватив, выбросил его в урну и поправил джинсы. О том, что его партнер остался не удовлетворен, Юу не думал. У него кровь кипела, и он чувствовал себя невероятно живым. Вернувшись в зал, он протиснулся ближе к сцене, где оставил Нао перед тем, как пойти в бар. Она выглядела разгоряченной, покрасневшей от танцев, и очень довольной.

Юу кивнул ей и задрал голову, наблюдая за происходящим на сцене. И тут же она прижалась к его боку.

– Если бы я тебя не знала, подумала бы, что ты обдолбался. Ты от пива такой счастливый?

– Всё гораздо прозаичнее, – Юу не хотел перекрикивать толпу, но, кажется, она его поняла, с наигранным возмущением пихнула в плечо и фыркнула: «Стерва!». Этот вечер был его личным перерождением. Юу снова начал дышать и все проблемы отступили. Это было прекрасно. Он и не понимал, насколько выматывающими были его страдания и как он изводил себя этим. Чувствуя себя просто великолепно, он старался продлить это ощущение как можно дольше. Он позволил себе танцевать, отрываться и трясти головой. А когда Хазуки подошел к краю сцены, ему даже показалось, что их взгляды пересеклись. Юу улыбнулся и понадеялся, что тот сможет почувствовать, как он ему благодарен.

Юу не ожидал, что после окончания получит сообщение с предложением посидеть всем вместе в баре. Разумеется, Нао была также приглашена, и они просидели почти до утра. Обсуждение музыки, истории от ребят, с которыми Хазуки играл, рассказы самого Юу. Он видел, что Нао чувствовала себя как рыба в воде и наслаждалась вниманием. Правда, переходить черту не позволяла никому. Сам же Юу был слишком пьян, и не столько от спиртного, сколько от эмоций, поэтому достаточно быстро перешёл в сонно-ленивое состояние, когда ему хватало просто наблюдения за окружающими без поддержания диалога. А под конец он вообще думал только о том, как бы приехать домой и лечь спать.

Эмоциональное возбуждение сказалось. Наутро Юу ничего не хотел и думал лишь о том, что он невероятно самонадеянный и… ничтожный. Стоило ему открыть глаза и лениво перевернуться на кровати, как взгляд упал на подушку. Он несколько секунд смотрел на неё, а потом закрылся одеялом и зажмурился. Он представил, что Таканори всё ещё с ним, и что утро могло быть невероятно тёплым, нежным и страстным. Но оказавшись в реальности совершенно один, он почувствовал накатившую панику.

Это было несправедливо. Он не понимал, как после того, как ему было так хорошо, и он был окрылен, всё вернулось практически к тому, что с ним происходило ту неделю, которую он после расставания просидел дома. Юу с отчаянием взвыл, заглушая себя одеялом, а потом резко поднялся. Его подгоняла паника, и хотелось сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы не поддаться ей сильнее. Он принял душ и, одевшись, вышел из квартиры, решив, что позавтракать можно где-то подальше от людей.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он закрывал дверь, из приложения знакомств пришло уведомление. Пролистав несколько фотографий, Юу согласился на спонтанный завтрак. Наверно, рассуждал он сев в машину и заводя двигатель, он ответил бы даже в том случае, если написавший ему мужчина был бы не в его вкусе. Он вообще был готов на что угодно, лишь бы оказаться подальше от дома и не в одиночестве.

* * *

– Прошу прощения ещё раз, что написал так внезапно. Понимаю, утром достаточно сложно встретиться, но… Я бы хотел рассчитывать теперь уже на ужин в тот момент, когда у тебя будет время, – неожиданный спаситель смущенно улыбался. Юу был как минимум ему благодарен, да и парень, которого звали Шоичи и который оказался не самым худшим вариантом и компанией для завтрака, явно старался. Если бы Юу не был настолько зациклен на собственном состоянии, возможно, он даже больше флиртовал сам. А так, он пустил всё на самотек и плыл по течению. Они общались о работе, кто чем занимался, о каких-то отвлечённых вещах, будто бы встретились просто так, а не познакомились через это несчастное приложение с конкретной целью найти себе любовника на ночь-две.

– Всё в порядке. Повторяю, ты спас меня… от скуки, – Юу вовремя изобразил очаровательную улыбку, а потом постучал пальцем по телефону: – Я напишу завтра. Нужно понять, насколько свободным я буду на этой неделе. И ещё раз спасибо. Ты оказался провидцем, и твоё сообщение совпало с моим желанием поесть.

Они попрощались, Шоичи ушел, а Юу остался сидеть с недопитым кофе. Оставшись в одиночестве, он тут же перестал улыбаться и прикрыл ладонями лицо. Паника осталась дома, и пробуждение казалось теперь продолжением какого-то ночного кошмара. Юу был потерян и разбит самим фактом, что подобное могло произойти.

Он надеялся, что всё осталось в прошлом, но, заглянув в себя, понял, что чувства к Таканори не прошли, и он тосковал. Вернее, он чувствовал себя обиженным. Пусть даже он не хотел теперь, чтобы они снова были вместе, осталась целая куча вопросов, и они не давали покоя. Юу задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Шоичи ему понравился. И он смог бы занять мысли на неделю или две, но для того, чтобы Юу заинтересовать по-настоящему, был слишком простым. Они были ровесниками, но Юу казалось, что он общался с ребёнком, а не с человеком, который разменял третий десяток.

И уж тем более он совершенно не дотягивал до Таканори. Юу чувствовал себя обманутым в этом больше всего. Он был бы согласен на то, что между ними просто секс, если бы Таканори так не заинтересовал его интеллектуально. Он был умным, интересным, саркастичным, и с ним Юу чувствовал себя максимально свободно и на равных, а не как обычно. И его злило, что теперь каждого человека, с которым он знакомился, он подсознательно сравнивал с Таканори и искал в них недостатки.

У него в голове царил полнейший хаос, и он не знал, как с этим справиться. Переваривая это в себе, он краем глаза следил за парнем, который зашел в кофейню. Тот сразу же подошел к витрине и улыбнулся девушке-бариста. Юу наблюдал за тем, как он пытался объяснить, чего хочет, выбирал пирожные с собой и ждал кофе. Пока заказ готовился и девушка упаковывала пирожные в коробку, он достал телефон и позвонил. Юу от своего столика не было слышно разговора, но он не мог отвести взгляд от мимики и жестов неизвестного. Они завораживали и приковывали внимание. И что именно так цепляло, Юу не мог понять. Продолжая разговор, парень повернулся в сторону Юу и, встретившись с ним взглядом, улыбнулся и закатил глаза, словно извиняясь за то, что вообще позволил себе так долго болтать прилюдно.

Это было чертовски мило, и Юу на секунду представил, что он вполне мог подойти и пригласить его к себе за столик, пообщаться, но в этот момент бариста закончила с заказом и отдала пакет с пирожными и подставку с двумя стаканчиками кофе. Парень поблагодарил её и вышел на улицу. Юу провожал его взглядом. И в тот момент, когда решил, что сам виноват и нечего было вообще так пялиться, его прошибло озарением. Дышать сразу стало тяжело, когда он увидел, что к кофейне подошёл Таканори.

Он был таким же, как и в тот день, когда они последний раз разговаривали. Яркий, уверенный в себе, но Юу никогда не видел, чтобы он вёл себя так. Чтобы так открыто и преданно смотрел и нежно улыбался. Таканори привстал на цыпочки, чтобы коснуться губами щеки этого парня, и после взял за руку. А Юу понял, почему так залип – именно этого человека он видел на фотографиях у Таканори. Видимо, его не только коллега, раз они так открыто показывали свои чувства. Вернее, показывал Таканори, а этот парень просто смущенно опустил взгляд, но всё же улыбнулся.

Юу стало нехорошо. У него застучало в ушах и стало тяжело дышать. Он вскочил из-за столика, бросил на него деньги, схватил куртку и выбежал на улицу.

– Така! – он остановился, чувствуя, как язык прилип к нёбу, а его самого колотило от волнения и ужаса.

Таканори обернулся, скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом и пошёл дальше. Юу так бы и стоял, как придурок, на месте, если бы его окрик не услышал и коллега Таканори. Тот замер и наклонился, спросив что-то. Юу видел, как они разговаривали, что-то обсуждали, а потом Таканори раздраженно закатил глаза и, словно делая одолжение, оставил своего спутника и подошёл к Юу.

– Что тебе нужно? – он выглядел недовольным и смотрел так, что Юу потребовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Ему казалось, будто он вот-вот упадёт прямо посреди улицы.

– Я… не смог до тебя дозвониться, – Юу заговорил достаточно тихо, но даже это не скрыло дрожи в голосе.

– Да, я в курсе, – Таканори зло усмехнулся, взгляд у него стал ироничным и снисходительным. – А ты рассчитывал на что-то другое?

– Я… Вообще не думал, что… – Юу замолчал и глубоко вздохнул. Разговор был дурацким, но всё же у него появился шанс хотя бы что-то узнать. – Всё это было достаточно неожиданно. И я… Ты…

– Достаточно неожиданно? Больше сотни звонков за две недели, – Таканори качнул головой. – Это как раз то, о чём я тебе говорил.

– Поэтому ты решил уйти к нему?

– Уйти? О чём ты? – Таканори рассмеялся. Искренне и так заразительно, что в любой другой ситуации Юу как минимум улыбнулся бы. – Я всегда был с ним. Ты оказался таким… Тупым. Но я проясню тебе детали. Я бы не расстался с ним ни из-за кого другого, но иногда мне хочется разнообразия. И ты был отличным вариантом до тех пор, пока не решил, что я тебе что-то должен. Трахаться с тобой – одно удовольствие, но всё остальное ни за что. С тобой скучно до зубовного скрежета. Да и… По сравнению с ним любой другой человек блекнет, и ты – в особенности. Я вполне конкретно дал тебе это понять.

– Ты… Вёл себя так, будто у нас отношения.

– Ты себе это придумал – я ничего не обещал. Я вёл себя так, будто мы трахаемся. И секс был хорошим, но ты мне надоел. Что-то ещё?

Юу хотел сказать многое, но не смог, поэтому просто отрицательно покачал головой. Таканори даже не попрощался, резко развернулся и вернулся к ожидавшему его парню. Юу смотрел им вслед, смотрел, как Таканори, как ни в чём не бывало, оживленно болтал, рассказывал что-то, а его спутник улыбался. Юу хотел бы оказаться на месте этого парня и при этом ощущал невероятное облегчение, что он не там. Он хотел вернуться к себе и своей нормальной жизни, окончательно забыть о том, что у него были такие нелепые, дурацкие и лживые отношения, и снова стать собой.

Когда Таканори скрылся среди прохожих, Юу вздохнул, словно впервые за всё время с того момента, как увидел его. Несмотря на накатившую слабость, он почувствовал себя в большей степени собой, чем последний год.

Он решил, что самое время взять отпуск и уехать на неделю подальше от людей. Словно прочитав его мысли, телефон завибрировал от входящего сообщения: «Если в ближайшее время поедешь к родителям, дай мне знать. Я бы порыбачил, пока погода позволяет».


End file.
